Heiress of the Throne
by kakushu wa Inuyasha
Summary: Congrats! It's a girl. Will Sesshoumaru and Kagome have there hands full? Will the new heiress make or break the Western Lands? Completed on Kagsess
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kagome's POV  
We finally did it. It took four years, but we did it. We caught up with Naraku and he won't escape this time. We are all here to kill this one hanyou, all with our own reasons.

Sesshoumaru's reason is because Naraku tried to get Kohaku to kill Rin. Inuyasha's reasons are that Naraku killed Kikyo and made him lose fifty years of his life.  
Speaking of the undead priestess, she has her reason for being here too. He killed her and so many others.  
Sango's reasons are because he destroyed her village and he's possessed her brother, Kohaku.  
Miroku's reason is that Naraku killed his grandfather and father before their time by cursing them with this wind tunnel. He's set to get this curse off his family.  
Kouga's reasons are that he killed his comrades and he really doesn't like him.  
And my reasons are to put him back where he came from, Hell, and put the jewel back together.

I must admit that I was a little surprised that Sesshoumaru joined us. He came to our camp. He asked um… He suggested that we be allies since we were all after the same being. As usual, Inuyasha was quick to object. I thought he always hated us but it turns out he doesn't. He never did. He was just training Inuyasha for this fight that he knew would come. How he knew, I'll never know, but then again Sesshoumaru never tells anyone what he is thinking excepts for when he's fighting. Sesshoumaru-sama, I see you in a whole new light.

Flashback  
"I think it would be best if we joined forces." Sesshoumaru said in the same cold and emotionless face and voice as always.

"No! No way in hell are we joining up with you." Inuyasha yelled, more like screamed.

"He has a point, Inuyasha. It would be better to join together than to stay apart. Naraku has a better chance at defeating us." Kagome pointed out.

"Keh, what do you know?"

Kagome could feel her anger rising, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do."

Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding. He was expecting her to sit him. "You know nothing about what's going on."

Her anger reached boiling point and boiled over. "Inuyasha! Sit! SIT! SIT! How can you continue to insult me after all this time? All he came here to do was make a plan to defeat Naraku. All you do is turn him away with his brilliant ideas. I don't know about you but I know that this is the best chance we've got and I'm taking it. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can all be at ease."

"I agreed with the Miko." Came Sesshoumaru's monotonous reply.

"My name is Kagome."

"I did not know your name but since I am to be traveling with you I shall keep that in mind. I don't know the others' names either." He turned to them. "Or would you rather I call you Monk and Demon Slayer?"

"Their names are Miroku and Sango, and I'm Shippo." He said cheerfully. He was glad that they had help in defeating Naraku even if it was Sesshoumaru.

Miroku and Sango were in shock about everything. From the time Sesshoumaru walked into their camp to the time Kagome sat Inuyasha, and then took Sesshoumaru's side.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Miroku was the first to get over the shock.

"Yes I am. I believe this is what we've got. "

"This is bullshit." Inuyasha growled as he got up off the ground. "There is no way I'm letting that bastard join us."

"Well, dear brother, we've heard your opinion already. We're waiting for the others," Sesshoumaru said without looking at him.

"As long as you think it's alright, I think it's gonna be okay, Kagome." Sango finally said.

"What about you, Miroku?"

"I'm with you Kagome-chan."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha said.

"You had your say, Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"So everyone's just gonna leave me out of this?"

"No one has left you out. You are the only one who disagrees with this idea." Miroku said quietly. He could tell Inuyasha was being hurt by Kagome's siding with his brother. "Perhaps if you put away your problems with Sesshoumaru then we could get a head start on Naraku."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. We're not saying that you should like him; we just want to get Naraku before he gets more power." Shippo piped up.

"Please Inuyasha. For all our sakes, side with your brother just this once."

"Okay, but just this once. I'm warning you, Sesshoumaru, if anything happens, I'll personally kill you." With that said Inuyasha walks off and jumps into a tree.

"I shall wait for the day, little brother."

"Well, welcome to the group, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said and they all started getting ready for bed.  
End Flashback

Naraku has gotten stronger. I can feel it. I don't know if we'll be enough to stop him.

A scream is heard throughout the field. Rin.  
End POV

Kagome turns to where she heard the scream come from. "Rin!" She sees little Rin running from the lesser demons.

'Where is Sesshoumaru or Jaken?' she thought as she ran to head off the demons.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's cry and silently promised to himself that if anything happen to her Jaken would die. He was sorry he couldn't get to her. He had big problems. Battling the foul hanyou, Naraku, was one of them-- a big one. 'It seems he is stronger than he was last,' Sesshoumaru thought as he dodged another tentacle. He swung Tokijin for the eightieth time and still the same affect. Hundreds of pieces would fly apart and ten more would take its place.

'Why won't he go down? Man, I'm getting tired.' Inuyasha thought as he dodged another tentacle and used the Wind Scar for the fifth time. 'This is useless. He keeps regenerating.'

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Do you finally realize that your attempts on my life are futile?" Naraku said and laughed. "And Sesshoumaru how nice of you to join our battle. It seems you took that attempt on the little girl's life too hard."

"No one touches what is mine. That was a foul move, like your stench and for that you shall pay for with your life."

No one knew that Jaken was already dead and Rin ran away. Inuyasha was battling Naraku with Sesshoumaru. Sango, and Miroku were busying themselves by fending off Naraku incarnates. Kagome was the only one left besides Shippo to save Rin. And she didn't waste time.

Kagome ran into the forest. There, she saw Rin running and behind her a pack of demons. "Rin, get down!" she said as she brought an arrow to her bow.

"Help me Kagome-chan!" The little girl screamed.

"Get down!"

Rin fell to the forest floor and the demons chasing her were purified by one of Kagome's arrows. Kagome had an increase in her power since she'd been training with Keade. Rin got off the forest floor and ran into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Where's Jaken, Rin?"

"Jaken was killed by those bad demons. Will Sesshoumaru-sama bring Jaken back?"

"I don't know Rin. Let's get out of here before more come, ok?"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want me near the battle."

"I don't think he'll mind that much since he's fighting. Let's go."

Kagome and Rin walk out of the forest and meet with Shippo's small form, lying on the ground.

"Shippo?" She went down on her knees. "Shippo?" She was sure he had heard her both times but he didn't move at all. She shook him and screamed his name. Shippo didn't move at all. Kagome finally noticed the wound in his side, right thru his heart and his blood soaking the earth. Kagome broke out in a sob. Crying hard, she wished her little kitsune son would come back. He had insisted she go help Rin while he helped Miroku and Sango with his Fox Magic. Sadly, he was hit with a tentacle.

"Kagome! Behind you!" Miroku shouted out.

She wasn't quick enough. The lizard youkai grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a tree.

Rin screamed but didn't go anywhere.

"Kagome! Rin! Hang on!" Sango yelled as she tried to make her way to her.

Kagome hung limply against the tree, eyes closed. One would assume she was unconscious or dead. She was neither. She was numb. Shippo was dead. Shippo-- her only reason for being here other than the Shikon no Tama. Kagome knew in her mind and her heart that they wouldn't survive if some miracle didn't happen.

'It's not fair. We worked so hard to get to this point. And now all that work was for nothing. Everything we practiced for has gone down the drain. I guess I'm not the one they all thought I was. I can't even protect myself. IT'S NOT FAIR!'

Kagome felt a fire that didn't burn from inside her body. She opened her eyes and saw pink. Everything was pink.

Kagome's body began to glow a bright pink. The Lizard youkai hissed and pulled his hand back. Kagome landed on her feet gracefully. It seemed that all the fighting stopped and everyone was paying attention to Kagome.

'What's going on? What happened to my eyes?'

"Kagome."

"Who is that?"

"It is I, Midoriko. You are the one everyone thinks you are. You just didn't know how to use it. I have come to help you."

"Why now? Why after my son has been killed do you make yourself known?"

"Because it is where you needed the jewel the most. The jewel responds to your cry for help and with the help of its power you will defeat this great evil."

"How can I defeat him and I don't know how?"

"Let the jewel guide you. Let me guide you. Your friends need your help. I'm afraid they won't survive if you don't act quickly. Accept the jewel and it will fuse with you."

"But how can it fuse if it's not whole?"

"I will fight to get the other half. Accept us, Kagome."

"I accept."

When Kagome said that the jewel lifted from the necklace around Kagome's neck and broke the chain. The jewel then thrust itself inside of Kagome's chest, right into her heart. Kagome was being lifted by an unknown force, and then she stopped about fifteen feet in the air. A bright purifying light came out of her and flew out in all directions, killing everyone that was ever evil. Across the field, where Naraku had gathered more of his demons for what he was sure were the last move that determined his win, the light was almost blinding. Screams of pain and agony were heard in the distance, as the blazing light pierced Naraku's heart and purified him. This lasted for about ten minutes and then the bright light ceased. The other half of the jewel rose of the ground and Kagome grabbed it, purifying it, then it too, disappeared into her chest. Kagome slowly made her way back down to earth and lay softly on the ground. It was done. Everyone can be free. Naraku's rein of terror is finished. For good.


	2. Aftermath, and The Birth of an Heir

**Aftermath, and The Birth of an Heir**

It had been three years since the battle with Naraku. They found that surprisingly enough not every demon was purified. The remaining demons they'd passed by said that they felt a calm feeling pass thru them. Kikyo, however, did perish. No surprise there, but what was surprising is that Inuyasha didn't grieve over his lost love, not once.

They also found Jaken running around trying to find Rin. He was brought back to life by the jewel because even if Sesshoumaru did find him, Jaken was long dead. And he didn't deserve to die that way. Shippo was brought back too. He was still very weak though.

No one ended up where they thought they would be. Everyone went his or her separate ways. Sango accepted King Kuranoske's proposal on one condition, that she may be able to visit her friends whenever she liked.

A year after Naraku's defeat, Miroku had married Koharu after two months of courting her. They now live in Keade's village with their 2-year-old son. Koharu is now 4 months pregnant with their second child (Miroku just couldn't wait.). The feelings he and Sango had for each other turned out to be friendly.

Inuyasha found a human girl in Keade's village around the same time Miroku married Koharu. Her name is Tamoko. Her father was a little reluctant in letting her marry or mate with the hanyou. He later agreed, seeing that the hanyou wasn't as dangerous as he looked.

Tamoko was a fairly pretty woman. She had raven colored hair like most in the village. She had deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Inuyasha was completely and hopelessly in love with the girl. They mated the day after her father gave his blessings.

Shippo found his people. Or rather they found him. They heard the news that a rather strong miko and her group of friends destroyed Naraku and his minions. The fox tribe went in search of this miko and her strange group. The people they stopped to ask, told them that they all resided in Keade's village. It was morning two weeks after the great battle, when they arrived, but that didn't stop a certain hanyou from greeting them. Shippo was overjoyed that he had found more like himself. He wasn't alone after all.

Shippo had left with them in order build up his strength and magic, and to learn more about his heritage. He'd come back and visit a few times.

What happened to Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken? Well, Rin was still wreaking havoc on Jaken and Jaken was still calling her a filthy ningen. That was never-ending.

Kagome went back to her time to tell her mother that she wished to stay in the past. She was a great help to Keade. She was glad to see all her friends happy. Even if she only saw Sango, excuse me, Queen Sango, one or twice a week. Kagome wondered what she would be doing in the next five years. 'I wonder how Sesshoumaru is doing? Wait, why would I wonder that?'

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was somewhere in Inuyasha's forest, and was wondering how to get Kagome out of his mind. Ever since that fateful day, he hasn't been able to focus. He and his brother have been on better terms. Rin was happy and safe and terrorizing Jaken as usual. 'If she wasn't human, I could swear she was my own.' He thought as he saw Rin throw a rock at Jaken's head.

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She was thinking about a certain someone constantly. She had made up her mind. She loved him, no matter what she did to make her think otherwise. Kagome stalked off into the forest. She knew exactly where he was; she could sense his demonic aura. Ten minutes later, she heard the giggles of little Rin and the yells of an extremely angry Jaken. For a minute, she just watches them as they came into view and didn't notice her standing there.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you here for something?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

"I came to talk to you Sesshoumaru-sama. I-I need to tell you something." She steps closer to the cold lord.

"Yes, there is something I wish to speak with you about as well. Come this way." He gets off the forest floor and walks off to his left with Kagome following closely behind.

After ten minutes of walking, Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "There was something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes. There is something I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any feelings for me at all? Who am I kidding? Of course you don't. I understand if you don't. I just wanted you know that I think about you all the time." Kagome looked up at him. She saw the same emotionless eyes and face. Nothing new. Kagome was a little hurt by that. She didn't know why. She had expected this, right? But still… "I guess I should go. Sorry for wasting your time." She turned to go.

"You forget that I had something to speak with you about."

Kagome turned back around. "That's right. Gomen, Sesshoumaru. What is it you wanted to say?"

"You think you about me, ne?" he looked at her confused face. "Well, I don't know what kind of spell you put me under, but I think about you too. It seems you have bewitched me. Or is this something else?" he watched the emotions play across her face. It was very funny to see.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know how it happened or what you did, Kagome, but I am in love with you." He saw Kagome's face light up as she ran to hug him.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru! I love you forever and always."

> > > > > > > > >

In the early morning, Kagome felt the pains of labor creeping up on her. She clutched her mate's shoulder in an effort to wake him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at his mate. "What's wrong, Koi?"

"The pup's coming, Sess."

Sesshoumaru got out of bed and put his robe on so quick that all was seen was a blur of silver. "Hold on, Kagome. I will get everyone up and ready." With that said he left the room.

"Jaken." He found Jaken walking the halls. It seemed that Jaken was always up before he and Kagome.

"Yes Milord?"

"Inform everyone that it is time."

"It's time? Right away Milord." He ran off to the servants' area and screamed at them all to get up. Needless to say, none of them liked Jaken very much, but they still got up and one of the elder ones asked, "What is the problem?"

"The Lady is in labor. Inform the midwife."

All you could hear were little murmurs that said, "It's time." Everyone seemed to be moving a lot faster than they were when Jaken first came in. They were all very fond of Kagome. Ever since she came to live at the castle she had been nothing but nice each of them.

> > > > > > > > >

Sesshoumaru was frantic with worry. Worried that everything wouldn't go perfect. He'd been looking forward to the day he would meet his daughter, his heiress. He had made his way back to his Kagome's side. She was beautiful despite the pain she was in.

After she and he had mated, Kagome had turned into a Miko-InuYoukai. She looked much like Sesshoumaru. Her ears were pointed like his. Her hair was longer just below her bottom. It was a deep black that shined midnight blue in the moonlight with silver streaks. She gained the crescent moon on her forehead, like Sesshoumaru, only it was black. And the famous stripes Sesshoumaru has, appeared on her wrists and face. They were also black. Her eyes were, to him, unspeakably breathtaking. They were sliver with a hint of blue.

And it is these same eyes that look up at him in pain.

"Sess, when will the pain be over?"

"I do not know, Gome. I guess that is for our daughter to decide." He said as he sat next to her and took her hand.

"I don't know how-" she stopped as another wave of contractions vibrated through her. Sesshoumaru slightly hissed as he felt the pain in his hand. She practically broke his bones. "long I can go through this."

"Just wait a little while, Koi," he silently cursed Jaken.

Speaking of that little toad, he stumbles into the room. "Milord and Lady, it is ready now."

"It is time, Koi," he says as he picks her and takes her to the birthing room.

As he makes his way into the room, Sesshoumaru saw that the midwife was there and that everything was in place. He set her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"How long have you been feeling the contractions?" The midwife asked.

"Just this morning, for about twenty minutes. They're getting worse." Kagome replied.

"That's good to hear. I think you are ready to start pushing." The midwife placed her self in between Kagome's legs in order to receive the pup. "Start pushing, My Lady."

Kagome starts pushing and screams something awful. Sesshoumaru covered his ears and growled in pain, but he wasn't going anywhere. After a few more pushes and louder screams, a baby's, um, pup's cry is heard. The midwife wipes the pup off and wraps her in a blanket, and then handed her to her parents. "It is a girl." With that said she got up and left the family in their joy.

"She's beautiful, Sess." Kagome says to her mate.

"As is her mother," he kissed her forehead and the head of his daughter.

Indeed the pup was beautiful. She was the spitting image of her father. Only the hair on her head was pure white, his brother's hair. Her eyes were gold, like her father's, and if it was possible, they looked brighter. And the trademark crescent moon on her forehead was blue and the stripes on her cheeks and wrists were maroon. She looked so innocent, so pure. Sesshoumaru was in awe. His daughter was an angel.

"Mate, don't you want to hold your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his reverie. "Yes. Of course." He takes her in his arms. "She's an angel." Then something amazing happened. A tear rolled down Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Sesshou, are you crying?"

"Tears of joy and happiness mate."

"Aww. What should we name her?"

"I have been sitting on this name for a while. We should name her Kasheru. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful."

"Sleep, Koi. You've had a long morning."

Kagome lies back on the bed. "I am so tired. Are you going to be alright with her?"

"Do you think that I, Sesshoumaru, can not take care of his own pups?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He smiled (Yes, an actual smile.). "I know, but you should get some rest."

"Okay, but wake me when she needs a feeding." Kagome closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

"I will. Now what should we do, Kashe?"

The pup just looked up at him and yawned. She soon closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sesshoumaru put his daughter down next to her mother and Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around the little one. Sesshoumaru smiled at the new addition to his family.


	3. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

"Jaken-sama, why are we going to the village?"

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru requested that we go and get the Lady's friends for this moment."

They had been traveling for two hours, she riding Ah-Un, and he walking next to them. His Lordship ordered him to go to the village and take Rin, now a fourteen-year-old teenager, with him. Jaken couldn't figure out for the life of him what he did to make his Lord punish him this way. The poor girl wasn't even awake yet, which meant that he had to wake her, and that wasn't a pretty sight. Rin got cranky when she wakes by force. (Let's just say the black eye he's sporting is proof of that.)

"What's going on?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Why can't I know now?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh. Ok."

When she didn't say anything more, Jaken was thanking Kami she had finally shut up.

"Jaken?"

Damn, spoke too soon. "Yes, Rin?" he answered, not looking at her.

"How long is it before we get to the village?"

Finally, a relevant question! "It will take us another two hours."

"Do they know we are coming?"

"No, they don't."

"Why can't we just ride Ah-Un?"

"Because we can walk; it's not that far. You're not even walking so why are you complaining?"

"I wasn't complaining. I was merely curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat demon." He snapped.

"But the satisfaction of knowing brought him back, Jaken." She countered.

Jaken huffed and walked faster. He needed to put some space between himself and the girl or he might do something he would regret.

They arrived at the village in the next two hours. Inuyasha was at the edge of the village to meet them. Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran to him.

"Uncle Yasha!" she yelled as she jumped in his arms. He swung her around once then put her down.

"Hey Rin, I didn't know you were coming today. I think you got bigger since the last time I saw you. Jaken, what's going on?"

"I must speak with you and your friends in private." Nodding towards Rin, he said, "She doesn't know yet."

"Is something wrong with Kagome or Sesshoumaru?" Ever since Kagome mated Sesshoumaru, the brothers had been on much better terms. Sesshoumaru even helped him with his fighting skills.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Is Shippo here?" asked an anxious Rin.

"Yes, Shippo is here. He's somewhere in the field playing with Hamiku and Yashia."

"Cool." Rin ran towards the field to find her Kitsune brother and her cousins.

"Cool? She's more like Kagome than I realized. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Gather your friends."

"All right come on. We're all at Kaede's."

They made their way to Kaede's hut and walked in. Automatically, Sango noticed something was wrong.

Jaken noticed this and quickly reassured her. "Everyone is fine, Queen Sango."

"What is the problem, then?" asked the old Kaede.

"It is Lady Kagome. She has had the pup."

"When did she have the pup?" asked a very surprised hanyou.

"The Lady had her early this morning. Lord Sesshoumaru asks that you and your friends come to the castle for a visit."

"Her?"

"Yes, Queen Sango. It is a girl."

"What's her name?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do not know yet. You must pack all that you need now because My Lord expects you in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Does Mama know we are coming?" Shippo asked as he stepped through the door. Shippo would always think of Kagome as his mother, even if she did mate with Sesshoumaru. Besides, Sesshoumaru is a good father.

"No, the Lady does not."

"This all Sesshoumaru's doing?"

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru thought it would benefit her well being if she had her friends around."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said the monk sitting in the corner, "Sango, will you be able to come?"

"I can send a messenger to Kuran to tell him where I'll be. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said and then left the hut to find the maid she came with.

"Alright. We'll leave in the morning. Miroku, I suggest you tell Koharu this time."

"Right. I will." Miroku left shaking his head. The last time he went somewhere without telling Koharu, he met her hand. Several times. He would not make that mistake again. Sometimes he would wonder if she was taking lessons from Sango or Kagome.

"I wonder what my new sister is going to look like."

"Shippo, where's Rin, Hamiku and Yashia?" Inuyasha asked.

"They went to your house. Tamoko is giving them cookies. Since they weren't allowed in here, I came to find out what's wrong."

"Rin can't know what's going on yet, so don't you go running off your mouth to her."

"Why not? That's her sister too."

"She'll find out just like the rest of them. You weren't supposed to know either."

"Whatever." The kitsune ran out the door and went to Inuyasha's house.

"What did you find out, ani?" said Rin pulling her big brother into a corner.

"Not much; just what we already know." Shippo lied. If they really wanted her to wait to hear the news then he would just have to go along with it. There's not much Rin doesn't get when she wants it.

"They wouldn't tell you at all? You must have heard something."

"I heard nothing. Now, I want some cookies before Inuyasha gets here and eats them all." He said walking to the table for a cookie.

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome woke with hunger pains and a crying pup. She looked around and didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. 'He's probably doing some more work.' She thought as she opened her nightgown and lifted the screaming pup to her breast. She noticed that something was different but couldn't place a finger on it. She smiled down at her daughter while she was feeding. Then it hit her. It was too quiet. She was sure it was midmorning now or even in the afternoon. Rin was supposed to be awake by now and making all kinds of noises. So why wasn't she? Was she okay? Did something happen?

Just then, Sesshoumaru walked in the door. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he felt her distress thru the mating mark he gave her.

"Rin. Where's Rin?"

"I sent her to the village with Jaken."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be better. I didn't want her making noises while you were resting. They are going to bring your friends here for a visit. "

"Does she know she has a sister?"

"I don't think so."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She was asleep."

"You're kidding." Said Kagome incredulously.

"No, I am not. She slept thru the birthing. Though, I don't know how she managed to do that." Sesshoumaru looked at his mate who had started laughing silently. "What is so funny?"

"How could she sleep thru that?" she said in between her laughs.

> > > > > > > > >

The next morning, they all set out to the castle. They managed to get there by early afternoon. Lord Sesshoumaru himself greeted them. He had been upstairs in the nursery with Kagome, keeping her company while she ate and Kasheru slept. Sesshoumaru had known they would be there in less than ten minutes because he heard the joyous laughter of his daughter. He also smelled the scent of a kitsune among the group he knew too well to be his adoptive son, Shippo. He was back from training. This would definitely please his mate to no end. Today was a good day.

"Daddy!" Rin called as she ran at full speed towards him with Shippo following behind.

Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and spun her around and around. He didn't stop until the others caught up to her and were now standing in front of him. He then put her down to greet the rest. Shippo decided to jump and his shoulder at this time and in return he got himself the all too familiar pat on his head. "How long are you going to stay home this time Shippo?"

"For a few weeks at the most. The elders told me I could take as long as I want."

"That's wonderful. Your mother will be pleased. Inuyasha, how are you and yours?"

"We're doing okay Sesshoumaru. We're expecting another in a few months."

"You do not waste time, dear brother, do you?"

"Feh." Although he did blush.

"How is Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku finally said taking the pressure off of Inuyasha.

"She is well. She is also waiting to see you all. But Rin and Shippo will see her first. Everyone else, Jaken will show you to your rooms." He turned around and started walking away with Rin in tow and Shippo on his shoulder. When they arrived to the nursery door Sesshoumaru turned and took Shippo off his shoulder and put him on the floor. "Now, Your okaa-san has been thru a lot of pain, so there will be no jumping on her," looking at Shippo. "And no screaming or yelling or loud talking of any kind, ok?" he said looking at Rin. When they both nodded their heads and promised they wouldn't, he opened the door and let them all in then shut it behind him.

"Hello, my children." Kagome said in a hush tone from the corner. She was rocking Kasheru back to sleep.

"Mama, what is that in your arms?" asked a curious Rin.

"It is a baby. She is your baby sister. Come and say hello."

Rin forgot all her father said in the hallway before. She was squealing and running up to her mother's side to see her baby sister. "Can I see her?"

"Of course you can. You must stop squealing. You're hurting your father's ears." She gave her mate a sympathetic look.

Rin looked back her father. He looked as if he were still getting over the sound. "I'm very sorry daddy. I forgot. I promise I won't do it again."

"Be sure that you do. I am not the only one whose ears you've hurt." He said then pointed to Shippo standing with his hands over his ears.

"I'm sorry, Shippo."

Shippo slowly removed his hands from his ears. "That's okay Rin, but please keep the sounds to a minimum."

"I will."

"Come here Shippo. Someone wants to say hi." She moved the blanket enough so they could see her face.

"She's pretty mama."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Kasheru. Kasheru, meet your brother and sister." The second she said that, Kasheru opened her eyes to greet the new people. Then she smiled and cooed.

"It seems that she has rested enough and wants to play." Sesshoumaru said from behind the children.

"It seems that way."

> > > > > > > > >

Inuyasha and the others got settled into their rooms and laid the kids down for their nap, and then headed to the nursery with Jaken leading. Jaken knocked on the door. When he received an "enter" he opened the door and let everyone in. The women were in awe of the nursery.

The walls were painted a soft pink. The crib was made of pinewood. It gave off a sweet nature smell in the room. The bedding had a light pink blanket with a white dog howling at the moon, and a pink sheet underneath. The crib wasn't the only thing made of pinewood. There was also the dresser, the rocking chair Kagome is sitting in, and the changing table in the corner of the room. When they looked at the walls, there were paintings of Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and then all of them. Then there were paintings of Inuyasha and Tamoko and their child, and then one final painting of the whole family, including Miroku's and Sango and her King decorating the plain pink wall right above the crib. It looked as if they all would watch over her while she slept. It took Kagome's fake cough to get their attention.

"Now that you're done looking at the room, you can meet the owner of the room. Guys, meet my and Sesshoumaru's daughter, Kasheru. Kasheru, meet your uncle Yasha and aunt Moko and friends." At the mention of her name, Kasheru turned her head from Rin's non-stop chattering to stare at the new group and smiled.

"Hey look, she knows her name." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. No offense little brother, but given the fact that she is not a hanyou, she picks up on things quicker than you or a human normally would."

"I guess that explains why I am the way I am." The hanyou bit back sarcastically.

"Indeed."

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was only teasing him but she could see the early signs of Inuyasha getting worked up over nothing. She had to stop it before it began. "Stop it please, Sesshoumaru. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Sesshoumaru cracked a grin at his brother before moving to take Kasheru from Kagome and helped her stand. "Lunch will be served in a few minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"I can wait. But for now, why don't I go see my niece and nephew. Tamoko, Koharu, do you care to show me the way?" she said as she walked to the door.

"But they are asleep," Tamoko protested.

"No, they're not." With that Kagome walked out of the room and headed down the hall to their bedrooms and found them jumping on the bed. 'Sleeping, huh? Yeah right.' She quickly called them down and chastised the pair before their parents arrived. A few minutes, they were all sitting down at the dining table eating a good dinner. The rest of the night was uneventful so everyone went to bed and dreamed of tomorrow.


	4. Eleven Years Later

**Eleven Years Later**

"Kasheru!" Kagome called from the hallways. She had been looking for her daughter for twenty minutes and couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Ever since she turned six, Kasheru has been hard to keep track off. "Kasheru, I know you can hear me calling you and if you do not come to me right now you will not like what will happen next!"

> > > > > > > > >

"Did you hear something, Uncle Yasha?" Kasheru asked as she dodged another swing of the Tetsusaiga.

"No. Stop talking or you'll break your concentration."

"That's funny. I could have sworn I heard something. Ahh!" Kasheru jumped out of the way just as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga came at her. "Hey, you could have hurt me you know."

"Well, if you were paying attention you would have heard me say get ready. It's a good thing you have great reflexes or else you would have been nothing but a memory."

"You could see that I wasn't paying attention. Why did you attack me?"

"Because Kashe, if you were fighting someone else, they wouldn't have waited for you to pay attention."

"Oh. But that still doesn't mean you can attack me without me looking. That's cheating."

"Welcome to life. Everyone cheats. You've got to learn to cheat back or you'll never win."

Kasheru huffed and ran straight at him. "Dodge this." She swung the katana her father had specially made for her at him.

"No problem. You're too slow," Inuyasha laughed as he moved to the left, successfully dodging the blade.

"Inuyasha, are you teaching my daughter your old ways?" Sesshoumaru came a minute before Kasheru made contact with Inuyasha.

"I didn't teach her that. It must run in the family."

"I doubt it, brother. Kashe, your mother sounds like she's ready to kill you. I suggest you go see what for. She's drivingour servantsmad."

"I knew I heard something." Kasheru was going to say something else but she noticed the cotton balls in her father's hand. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"For what?"

Kasheru pointed to the cotton balls in his hands. "For your ears. I know mom can be a little loud."

"Yes, she can. Now go see if you can stop her screeching so my ears can heal."

"Yes sir." Kasheru ran off to find her mother, which wasn't very hard. All she had to do was follow the loud voice.

"Kasheru!"

"Mom, I'm right behind you."

Kagome turns around to see her nearly teenage daughter. "Kasheru, do you have any idea how long I have been calling you?"

"Not really, but I'm here now."

"I told you to take your brothers to the bath house and make sure they didn't make a mess. Tell me why just a few minutes ago I saw two little dirty heads run past me."

"Oh. That's what I was supposed to do today. I'm sorry mom. Uncle Yasha asked me if I wanted to train with him today and it must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? They've got dirt everywhere. The maids are doing overtime with the cleaning. I swear if you ever wanted a dirty house call those two knuckle heads."

"Are they still running around?"

"No, I caught them and made them take a bath. You, my dear daughter, are in a lot of trouble."

"But mom, those brats are a handful. You can't possibly think that I could handle them on my own."

"I know they're a handful. Why do you think I asked you to take care of them for me? Your father was busy in his study and I had some other things to do."

"Daddy was in his study? Doing what?"

"That's not the point. The point is that I asked you to do something and you said that you would but never did. You lied to me. So now, for your punishment, you can help the maids clean the house. Top to bottom. Do not miss a spot."

"Why can't you get the brats to clean it? They made the mess."

"The 'brats' are only four-years-old. They don't know any better. It doesn't matter if they are youkai or not." Kagome added when she saw Kasheru open her mouth to object. "Also, I put you in charge of watching them. You neglected your responsibility and now you have to pay the price. Go down to the kitchen. Tarioko is waiting to give you your chores."

"But mom-"

"No buts, Kashe. You put yourself in this position. Now you have to get yourself out. Report back to me when you're done." With that being said, Kagome turned and made her way to the study, where she was before the twins went on a rampage.

"This is so unfair." Kasheru said as she was making her way down to the kitchen.

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome came into the study as quietly as she could because her mate was back and he was going over some documents.

"I assume you found Kashe." His voice echoed through the room.

"How can you tell?"

"The screeching has stopped."

"I guess that must have hurt your ears."

"Yes. It did. I would like an apology. I can't understand why it doesn't bother your ears."

"I've learned to tune myself out a long time ago, Sesshou. I am sorry about your ears though. It seems I can be a little louder than I realize."

"That was not the apology I was looking for."

"Oh, and just what were you looking for?"

"It has been too long, Kagome." Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to her, and then put his arms around her.

"Sesshie, it's only been four hours," Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Four hours too long, my mate." He brought her closer to him so she could feel his growing arousal.

"What about the children?"

"The children are being taken care of. Inuyasha is the babysitter as soon as he finds them. Kasheru will not be a problem from my understanding." He looked down at Kagome. "Will she?"

"No. She's helping the servants clean the palace. What if Ryuzo and Sota get away from Inuyasha?"

"Then he can deal with it. We will not be found."

"May I ask why not? Where will we be? Where?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

"You shall see." With that he walked her over to the window and jumped out. His cloud caught them and they flew away to an unknown destination.

"Prince Ryuzo! Prince Sota! It's Dinnertime," Tarioko called from the back door of the palace. It wasn't long before she saw two round silver heads of Sesshoumaru's look-alikes and screams of, "Yeah food. I'm starving." Then she saw they were dirty again.

"Wait a minute, you two." She said as they came up to her. "Didn't the Lady, your mother, tell you not to get dirty again?"

"Yes. We're sorry Tarioko. It was Ryu's fault. He pushed me into the garden."

"It was not my fault. You're so clumsy that you didn't see my foot. He pulled me into the garden too."

"Let me guess. Your foot happened to be placed right in front of Sota, right Ryuzo?"

"Right… Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"That is all I needed to know. Come, follow me, we will give you a quick bath before dinner is served."

> > > > > > > > >

"That was so unfair. Why should I have to clean up the little brats' mess? They made it. Mom should have made them clean it." Kasheru complained, as she was getting ready for dinner.

"Kasheru!" Someone was calling from outside her door.

"Why won't these people leave me alone?" She muttered under her breath. "What is it?"

Kasheru's door burst open and in came Ryuzo and Sota tackling her. When Kasheru hit the floor, she blew up. "What are you brats doing in my room? Get the hell off of me." She said as she wiggled her way out from underneath them. "It's because of you two I had to spend the rest of the day cleaning up the house. Get out of my room! Now!"

The pair got off the floor and scrambled out of her room. They ran behind Tarioko who was not looking pleased. "Kasheru, is that any way to talk to your brothers when they have done nothing wrong?"

"You've got to be kidding me. They've done nothing wrong? I can't believe I'm hearing this. What the hell have I been doing for the past eighty hours? Cleaning for my health?"

"This is from my understanding, if you had done what the Lady asked then you wouldn't have had to clean, am I right?" Kasheru didn't say a word. "I thought so. Now, since you are still under my care until your parents get back, I want you to bathe your brothers. As you can see, they are a mess again and I suggest you be quick about it."

"No, we don't want to stay with her, Tario. Can we please go with you?" A teary eyed Ryuzo said.

"Look at what you've done, Kashe. You've got them scared of you."

"They aren't scared. They're spoiled, just the way mom likes them."

"Stop this at once Kasheru. I will not ask you again to bathe them. You two will have to go with her. If she does something mean, you tell me." With that, Tarioko left.

"What are you looking at me for?" A very pissed off Kasheru sneered.

"Aren't you gonna bathe us?" Sota asked in a small voice.

"Do I look like I'm gonna bathe you? Go and bathe yourselves. You're old enough. I'm going for a walk and do not follow me." She closed the door in their faces to change out of her dinner kimono and into a training outfit. When she opened her door again, the twins were gone. 'Good.' She thought. 'They probably went down to dinner. I have to get out of here before Tarioko finds out I didn't bathe them.' How wrong she was.

> > > > > > > > >

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a hill with Kagome in his lap gazing into the moonlight. A hot spring was just down the hill to the left. It had the greenest trees and the softest grass than anywhere. It was a great comfort zone. Overall, it was an incredible view.

"It's beautiful here Sess. How did you find this spot?"

"I stumbled upon it one day," he said truthfully. He was just walking by on one of his routine check-ups of his land. He walked past this spot and thought Kagome would love it. He was right.

"It's very pretty here."

"This doesn't compare to your beauty." He didn't give her a chance to reply to that comment because his lips came crashing down on hers in a breathtaking kiss. Literally.

Kagome managed to turn in his lap without breaking the kiss and she was now straddling his hips. Her hands moved to open his kimono so she could touch his well-built chest. She could feel him harden more against her as she finally reached his skin. She started to grind her hot core against his throbbing member until he grabbed her hips and made her stop. He broke the kiss.

"Unless you want this to be fast, I suggest you stop your foreplay."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have no idea what you are talking about." She didn't leave any room for argument. She started the kiss.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss again and looked into her lust filled eyes. "You do not know what you do to me."

"I would love to find out, if we ever get there."

Sesshoumaru playfully growled in response. Sesshoumaru took her off his lap and pinned her to the ground. He lay on top of her and began to undress her. Every piece of skin he uncovered he kissed and licked, driving Kagome crazy. It wasn't long before she was fully naked and he stopped his pleasurable torture, earning a sigh from Kagome.

Kagome looked at her mate. He was still half dressed. "Sesshou, you are still half dressed. Let me assist you with that." Kagome got off her back and pushed him on his.

Slowly, she began to undress and doing as her mate did to her. When his pants were off, Kagome stared at his enlarged member. She was always amazed by the size of it.

Yet, she didn't waste any time. She took him in her hand and licked the top in a slow, circular motion. She played with his little hole, causing him to shudder. She licked her way down to the base of his cock and back up again. Her free hand came up and massaged his balls, squeezing them hard and then releasing. She deemed his cock clean enough and then took him in her mouth. She sucked on the top a little and each time she went down, she took more into her mouth until she could fit no more. Around this time Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her off of him. He pulled her down on her back and laid on her. When she finally looked at his face, his eyes were extremely red. She knew his youkai had taken control.

He didn't say a word. He just kissed her already swollen lips and moved down to her neck, and then further down to her breasts. He paid little but equal amount of time to both. They weren't what he wanted. He kissed his way across her flat stomach. By this time, Kagome was moaning every time he touched her. He found her swollen nub and took charge of it.

Kagome cried out when she felt his lips touch and suck her hard nub. Two of his fingers paid homage to her entrance as he thrust them forcefully inside her wet cavern. His hand moved in time with his sucking. Kagome started panting. He knew she was reaching her climax. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

After a few more thrusts and a couple more sucks, Kagome announced her release to the world. "Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru got back control and gave growl of approval at hearing his name come from her mouth. He gave a playful lick before kissing her bruised lips, letting her taste herself on him as she'd done so many times before. Kagome groaned in his mouth as she felt his harden member rub against her heated core. She grinded herself on him in order to release the growing tension, but it only served to bring more. Frustrated, Kagome tore her lips away from him and said with a coarse and lust stricken voice, "I want you in me, Sess. Now. Right now."

Sesshoumaru happily complied. He leaned up until he was resting on his knees. He brought each of Kagome's legs up and placed them on each of his shoulders. Slowly he rubbed his cock back and forth across her once again swollen nub, earning a louder moan from her.

"Stop teasing me," a voice that sounded very unlike, yet like Kagome. She looked at him with pleading, passion clouded eyes.

"All right my love." Sesshoumaru took hold of his tool and positioned it at her entrance. Slowly he pushed in and pulled out, pushing more and more in until his was fully sheathed. He waited a moment and then began a slow rhythm. He leaned down with Kagome's legs still on his shoulders and placed his palms on the soft grass. He sped up his pace and began pounding into Kagome's welcoming cavern. Kagome was screaming out her pleasure as she was reaching her release. She soon found it hard to breathe as an orgasm stronger then the first raced through her body. She screamed as her body spasms.

Sesshoumaru pulled out and flipped her over to her stomach and raised her hips. Once he had her where he wanted, he thrusts into her forcefully. Feeling his own climax approaching, Sesshoumaru traveled to an inhuman speed, grabbing her hips and mercilessly thrusting into her.

He felt the tension building up in loins and thrust harder and harder. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome tighten around him as her climax came on and followed her, roaring his release to the world, scaring the birds away from their perches. Sesshoumaru, exhausted, fell to the left side of her so he would not crush her.

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome moved to lie in Sesshoumaru's arms when something hit her. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Sesshoumaru, something's wrong at the castle."


	5. Bath Time and the Relative?

**Bath Time… and The Relative?**

"Are you sure we should do this, Sota?" Ryuzo asked as the twins made there way to the hot spring unnoticed.

"Yes, for the eightieth time. Ryu, Kashe said that we were old enough to bath ourselves. That's gotta be true. She's never lied to us before, even when she is mad. Are you scared?"

"Yes. We've never gone in the hot spring without mommy or daddy or Tarioko. I think they did that way for a reason."

"Did what?"

"Not let us in there without them."

"What do you think that reason is?"

"The water is deep. We could drown. We're only 3'8". We're not tall enough. I'm scared. We should go get Tarioko." Ryu said as he stopped and turned around.

Sota grabbed Ryuzo's arm and said, "No. We don't need her. Stop being a baby. I'm older so you have to listen to me and I say we can take a bath without the grownups. I won't let anything happened to you, Ryu, I promise."

"Ok. You better keep your promise." Ryu joined Sota in the walk to the hot spring.

> > > > > > > > >

"It sounds like someone's having some fun tonight." Kasheru said after hearing her father's hearty roar. "Why do I have to be the oldest? I hate taking care of those bratty kids. They're aren't my pups, why should I have to take care of them."

Kasheru was so busy ranting she didn't noticed someone watching her. His eyes followed her with each step she took. Since the moon was full, Kasheru was walking to the clearing where she and her uncle Inuyasha train. She took out her katana and got into a fighting pose her father taught her and then started practicing.

"It seems you have no sparing partner." A voice in the shadows called out.

Kasheru froze immediately. ' Dammit.' "Hello. Who's there? Come out."

"Princess Kasheru, my, look at you. It's been years."

"Who are you? Show yourself," she said whirling and looking into the darkness of the forest.

"Not in the mood for games? Just like your father and uncle."

"How do you know me?"

"That is not up for discussion right now." A man of about 6 feet and 2 inches tall said as he was walking out of the shadows. As he stepped more into the night-light, Kasheru saw more of him.

'Gods, he's gorgeous.' Kasheru thought as she finally saw his face.

This man had dark hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back going all the way down to his knees. His bangs were pushed to the sides showing off his mark. A crescent moon. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen except her mother's, a pale blue green color.

'Kami, he's really tall.' Her being just a little over 5 feet. 'Wait, he has a crescent moon on his forehead just like me. But I thought we were the last of the Inu kind except uncle Inuyasha, at least that's what daddy said. So how could he have a crescent moon?'

"I am an InuYoukai. I am also a lord. That is why I have this crescent moon."

"I only know of my… Did you just read my thoughts?"

The man gave a little smile. "Just who is your father?"

> > > > > > > > >

"Wait, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" She said running back to his side.

"Do you sense that?"

Kagome stilled for a moment allowing her power to search the area for danger and then she tensed up. "Kasheru is out here somewhere. She made sure to stay down hill from us so we wouldn't smell her. She knows she not allowed outside without any guard." Kagome started walking towards the area where she felt her daughter's ki the strongest but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand.

"I'll handle this."

"No, you won't. I'll handle this. She is in big trouble." She said with a heated glare to her mate.

"Kagome, I will handle this," he said leaving no argument.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Her gaze softening.

"She is in danger." He whispered earning a gasp from Kagome.

"Who? Who would want to hurt her?"

"It is not her he wants."

"Who is it?"

"An old relative." And Sesshoumaru was off leaving Kagome to recover from her shock and continue her run to the house.

> > > > > > > > >

"Ryu, come on, I promised you I wouldn't let you drown and I won't." Sota called from the edge of the spring to his brother that was 5 feet away.

"I'm still scared, Sota. I can't do it."

Sota climbed on the ledge of the spring. "Look, it's nothing to be scared of."

Sota took a step forward and slipped, and then fell into the water hitting his head on the bottom.

"Sota!" Ryu ran to the ledge and tried to look for his brother but couldn't see over the ledge. He climbed on the ledge and saw the water was tinted with a color of pink. You didn't have to tell Ryu once that it was blood. He finally spotted his brother's limp body faced-down on the other side of the spring and jumped down to the ground. He ran to the other side and climb up on the ledge to pulled his brother out.

He failed twice but the last time, he used his tail and successfully pulled his brother onto the ledge. Ryu jumped off the ledge and pulled Sota down to the ground. He was still breathing but just barely. He had to get up and get help but he didn't think he should leave his brother here.

Ryu stuck his hand into his haori and pulled out the silver chain his mother gave him at birth. It had a crescent moon pendant it glowed navy blue like the color of his marks. His brother and sister had one too, only theirs were black and maroon. He held it in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut calling for his mother. The pendant's glow brightens.

> > > > > > > > >

"Tario!" Kagome called before she got to the door.

"My Lady, I beg of you to forgive me. I yelled at Princess Kasheru."

"Tario, I don't have time to worry about that now. Where are they?"

"I assume they are in the dining room eating their meal."

"No, they not. "

"What do you mean?" Tarioko's eyebrows furrowed over her confused eyes.

"I mean, Kasheru is somewhere outside and the twins are in danger somewhere else. I know they are still here. The pulse is stronger here."

"Oh Kami. I don't know where they could've have gone. Wait, the bath house."

"The bath house?"

"Yes. They were dirty again. Kasheru was supposed-" Kagome was gone at full speed. The longer her children were in danger, the more Kagome lost control of herself.

> > > > > > > > >

'How can I trust him to tell him who my father is?'

"What? So ashamed of your father that you can't tell me his name?"

"No. I'm never ashamed of my father. He's the best ruler around here."

"Is that so?"

"Kasheru." Came Sesshoumaru hard and steely voice.

'What's going on with him?'

"Lord Sesshoumaru. How nice of you to join us."

"Etui. Kasheru, get over here."

"But-"

"Do not question me, just move." He barked as Kasheru walked over to him and stood at his side. He pushed her behind him.

"I didn't know the Great Lord would leave his pups unattended."

"This is of no concern to you."

"By the way, I would like to be address as Lord."

"You are no lord."

"Yes, I am. I have the mark to prove it. "

"That mark means nothing. You were disowned. Nothing has changed since then. You have until tomorrow afternoon to get out of my lands."

"These lands do not belong to you. They were stolen from me by our father."

"If you are still here by then," Sesshoumaru said completely ignoring what he said, "you will be killed. I will say no more. Come Kasheru." He turned and began walking with Kasheru following.

"We will see who dies. I have just the right person to help me. Lord Sesshoumaru how would it feel to be betrayed by your own daughter? She just needs a little more persuading." Etui said when they were far enough away.

> > > > > > > > >

"Ryu! Sota! Where are you?" Kagome yelled at the bath house door.

"Momma!" Ryu got up and ran to the door into his mother's arms. "I'msorry,Momma.Itoldhimweshouldn'tdoitbuthesaidwecouldandwedid," Ryu said in one breath.

"Wait, slow down. I don't understand. Talk slower. Where's your brother?"

"He's hurt really bad, Momma. He's on the other side of the spring."

"Oh no." Kagome ran to the other side and saw a very pale little youkai boy. She put Ryuzo down and went to her knees by Sota. "Sota. Sweetie, can you hear me?" She touched his wet cheek. It was ice cold. "He's not breathing. Sota!"

Kagome performed CPR on him for two minutes before he coughed up water. She lifted him up into a sitting position, silently thanking her mother for making her take the classes. Kagome put her hand to the side of his head and healed his wound.

"Momma?" Sota's weak voice asked.

"I'm right here. I'm not gonna let you go."

"I'm sorry," then he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kagome lifted him into her lap and got up. "Come on, Ryuzo."

"Oh, My Lady. I'm so sorry. I never meant-"

"It's okay, Tario. He's just sleeping. Please carry Ryu. He looks like he's going to drop any moment."

"Oh, right away." She scooped Ryu up in her arms and he shifted to get comfortable, and then he fell asleep before they got to the hallway.

> > > > > > > > >

"Sota? Ryu! Mom, what happened?" Kasheru said as she came in with her father.

"Kasheru, listen to me carefully. One, keep your voice down. Two, go to your room and wait for me there. I don't want to hear anymore."

"But mom-"

"Sesshoumaru, please." Kagome and Tarioko continued walking with the sleeping twins.

"Kasheru, go to your room."

"Daddy-"

"Now." He watched her go up to her room and then followed Kagome to the twins' room.

> > > > > > > > >

"Sesshoumaru, can you please get their nightclothes?" Kagome said as she started undressing Sota and Tarioko Ryu.

Sesshoumaru walked to the dresser and pulled out the drawer and then took out their nightclothes. He walked back to the beds and handed them the clothes. When they were done changing their clothes, Kagome asked Tarioko to stay with them. She and Sesshoumaru walked to the study; there he asked her what happened.

"They thought they could bathe themselves. Tarioko asked Kasheru to bathe them but she didn't want to. I guess Sota slipped on the ledge and hit his head when he fell in the spring. He was all wet. He must have been in there for a few minutes. Sesshoumaru, he wasn't breathing when I got there. If I didn't know how to do CPR then he would have died. My little boy would have died."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms when her tears began to flow. "You must not think of what could have happened. He's alive now. I'll deal with Kasheru. You go to bed."

"No. I have to talk to her."

"She needs to be reminded of her place. She is not yet an adult but she seems to act as such."

"Please, Sesshoumaru let me talk to her."

"You are exhausted. You need sleep. I'm demanding that you get some." He picked her up and carried her out of the study to their room.

"I could've walked you know." Kagome said when he finally put her down on the bed.

"Kagome, please get some sleep. You've been thru too much today." Sesshoumaru pleaded with her.

'Wait, is he pleading with me?' "All right, Sess. But please tell me if something happens, ok?" She said as she got under the sheets.

"Very well." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She was asleep before he left the room.

Sesshoumaru could see Kagome was not up to the conversation with her daughter. Her eyes were nearly blood red. If Kasheru said something wrong, Kagome would have probably lost control. He couldn't have that. No, he would talk to her. He knew he was a softy when he came to his daughters. They nearly got everything they wanted. It all started with Rin. This was different. Kasheru's mistake nearly cost him his son's life and that will not go unnoticed by him. He arrived at Kasheru's door faster than he wanted to. He still wasn't ready to punish his daughter, but he told Kagome that he would handle it so he couldn't back down now.

Sesshoumaru knocked on her door and went in after he got an "Enter."

"Kasheru, where are you?" He could smell the salt in the air but he couldn't see her.

"I'm over here, father. In the corner behind you." Sesshoumaru turned around and saw his daughter was a mess. Her hair was unkempt like she hadn't combed or brushed it in days. Her eyes were blood shot red from crying. She was sitting in the corner with her arms around her knees trembling. Sesshoumaru had not expected this. The punishing would have to wait till morning.

He walked over to her, unwrapped her arms and picked her up. He walked over to her bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just got so mad at them. I'm so sorry. Mom probably hates me right now. That's why she didn't come to see me. Do you hate me too?" She looked into her father's eyes.

"Kashe, you speak foolishness. Your mother or I could never hate you. Your mother didn't come because she was exhausted. What happened here, Kashe?"

"I didn't mean for them to do it. I never meant what I said." Fresh tears spilled down her soft face.

"Kasheru, tell me what happened."

"I was upset that mom made me help clean the palace. The twins got dirty again and Tarioko asked me to bathe them. I told her that I wouldn't but she didn't care. She said that I would bathe them. And then she left leaving me with them. Sota asked me if I was going to bathe them and I said no. I told them that they were old enough to bathe themselves. I'm really sorry daddy. I didn't think that they would really do it. I was just really angry."

"Kasheru, you being angry does not justify what you said. You knew as well as I do that they look up to you. They take almost everything you say as the truth because you have never lied to them."

"I know they look up to me. I lost it. Now, it's all my fault. Sota could have died tonight and it would have been my fault. If I'd just…" she trailed off and broke into more tears.

"There was nothing you could do in that moment but you could've prevented that from ever happening."

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry to everyone, to mom, to Tarioko, the twins."

"Hush now. It's over now."

"Daddy, who was that man in the forest? I thought you said we were the last of our kind." Kasheru said after a while and they were sitting in silence.

"It's getting late. You should go to bed."

"But daddy, he said that he was a InuYoukai like you and he had the same mark as you too. Is he related to us?"

"It's late. I will answer your questions tomorrow. You have had a long day and you need your rest." He took her off his lap and pulled the sheets down.

Kasheru got into her bed and pulled up the covers around her. Sesshoumaru tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Do you promise?"

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed. "I don't have to. I give you my word. Goodnight, my daughter."

"Goodnight Father. I'm sorry."

"It is all right now. Rest easy tonight." He caressed her cheek, got up and blew out the candles on his way out.

When he made it back to his and Kagome's room he found that Kagome was not alone. She had invited the twins in with her. They were sound asleep. Ryuzo's arms were wrapped around Sota with Kagome's arm and tail wrapped around them. It was charming sight to see. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru undressed and got into bed. He wrapped his tail and arm around the twins too. He won't be able to have a good sleep because he would be thinking of how he was going to get his no good brother out of his lands.


	6. From Brother To Brother

**From Brother To Brother**

"Momma, wake up." Ryuzo cried as he shook his mother. "Momma, please wake up."

"Ryu, What is it?" Kagome asked when her foggy mind cleared. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sota. He's gone."

Kagome shot up and looked around. "What? What do you mean gone? Where did he go?"

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked when he came into the room.

"Where is Sota?"

"He's in the garden with Kasheru," Sesshoumaru said. "No, they're not alone." He added when he saw Kagome's face twist up with horror. "I made sure of that."

"How long have you been up?"

"I've been up since dawn. I could not sleep."

"Ryu, Why don't you go find your brother and sister?"

"Ok." He left his parents alone.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something has been bothering you since last night. I want to know what. It's not everyday you lose sleep over a problem."

She had a point. Everyday the castle had a problem but he never lost sleep over them. "My brother is back."

"Inuyasha is here?"

"No, my other brother, Etui."

"I didn't know you had another brother." Kagome said sadly.

"You weren't supposed to know. Inuyasha doesn't know. He was disowned years ago before Inuyasha's mother came around."

"What does he want now?"

"He wants what he thinks is his. The Western Lands."

"Where has he been all this time?"

"Who knows? As soon as he was disowned he left the castle and was never heard from again."

"I take it that you two weren't very close."

"Actually, we were. He is my twin. We look like complete opposites. You wouldn't even know that we are brothers."

"What happened?"

"Our father was holding a banquet in my and Etui's honor. We were at the age to take a mate and Father thought it should be celebrated. At the banquet, Father announced that I was to take the lands, if he should fall before his time. Etui loved the lands and went out of his way to impress Father. For Father to name me as his heir, Etui felt betrayed. He turned on us that day. He became very distant.

"One day, on his way home, Etui ran into the bandits that had been reeking havoc in the lands. Father had been trying to get all of them out of his lands for a month now. Etui thought that if he got all of them out then father would reconsider. Our mother had been out roaming the grounds when she caught his scent and went to greet him.

"Our mother was hit with a poisoned arrowhead as soon as she came into sight. The bandits were smart. They held my brother captive and waited for my mother to come to them. My mother was very strong and they knew one arrow could not bring her down. They tied her up and told Etui to kill her or they would kill him and then her." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome's shirt. "Kagome, your shirt is glowing."

Kagome looked at her shirt and ran out of the room with Sesshoumaru following closely behind. "They're in trouble Sesshoumaru." Kagome raced to the garden and saw the dead guards. "Kasheru! Sota! Ryuzo!"

"My Lady," a wounded guard spoke.

"General, Who did this?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Where are my children?" Kagome nearly screamed.

"He and his company took them."

"Who?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your brother has returned." Then the guard took his last breath and went limp.

Sesshoumaru roared. He was beyond angry. "Kagome, go and send a messenger to Keade's Village and another to King Kuranoske. We will need their help. We are dealing with more than my brother."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for them." With that, he changed into his dog demon form and ran out the garden.

Kagome snapped into action. She ran back into the castle and called for Tarioko.

> > > > > > > > >

"What do you want with us?" Kasheru yelled as she desperately tried to get free from her binds to help her brothers.

Etui brought them to a castle hidden by a barrier behind the mountains. Kasheru assumed that he had been planning this for a while. His castle wasn't very far from her home.

"It's only you I need. Your brothers are just for leverage."

"Leverage? What do you want?"

"I want what was taken from me so many years ago. What I was born to be. Your father is a thief and a liar."

"My father is not a liar or a thief. He's never stolen anything a day in his life."

"That is just what you know of, isn't it?"

"Yes. My father is the most honorable man you could find, other than my uncle Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Oh, yes. The half-breed. It is a wonder how he last this long without guidance."

"My uncle is one of the best fighters. My father trained him."

"Who do you think trained your father? It was I."

"Who are you? You look as my father does but you are nothing like him. "

"He is my brother. In fact, we are more than that. We are twins. I am your uncle."

"My uncle? How could that be? My father doesn't have any more brothers."

"That is what you know, little pup. But it is true."

"If you are his brother than why aren't you at the castle with him?"

"I was banished."

"Why?"

"That is of no concern to you. Come." Etui picked her up. "We must prepare you for your father."

"What of my brothers?"

"Do not worry. They will be taken care of."

> > > > > > > > >

Sesshoumaru lost their scent somewhere in the forest and kept running in the same direction the scent was leading him. He stopped at the base of the mountains. He smelled magic in the air but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

An arrow flew thru the air and narrowly missed him. Sesshoumaru turned to see who would dare to attack him at this moment. He saw a white head of hair run into the forest he had just come out of and followed. As he walked thru the trees another arrow flew past him. Someone was toying with him and they would pay dearly. Sesshoumaru followed the fleeing person to a clearing and it disappeared again. He looked around and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him thru the trees.

"Come out and I will end your life quickly."

The demon slowly stepped thru the trees. The figure had been the outline of a female. Her snowy white hair was next to be shown until she was fully into the clearing. Sesshoumaru was visibly shocked. This female youkai was a child. His child. His own pup was shooting at him; playing with him.

"Kasheru, where are your brothers?"

"They are… around here somewhere. Perhaps, they fell off the cliff not a mile from here or maybe they are just hiding."

"Kasheru, do not play games with me. Where are your brothers?" She was dangerously trying his patience.

"Why Father, I'm surprised. I thought all your children were important to you. I guess it's just the boys you love."

Sesshoumaru's gaze and voice softened considerably. "Kasheru-"

"That's all right, Father. No need to explain. I completely understand." Kasheru raised her bow and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. "It was nice while it lasted." She released her hold.

Sesshoumaru dodged the arrow effortlessly and grabbed Kasheru by her arms before she could get away. "What's wrong with you, Kashe? What happened?"

Kasheru closed her eyes and her body began to glow a light blue. "Burn for me, Father."

Sesshoumaru hissed as he dropped Kasheru on the forest floor. He tried desperately to ignore the burning in his hands but it became unbearable. "Why are you doing this?" he said as he looked down at his scarred hands.

"Why not?" Kasheru said as she got up from the ground. "I'm here to make you pay for your actions." Kasheru started walking away.

Sesshoumaru made a move to follow her but found he couldn't move. "Why are you doing this?" he asked again.

Kasheru stopped and turned around. She looked up at the trees as if she had to think about it. "Because you deserve it. Have a good evening, Father." she turned back around and started walking again.

When she was far enough out of sight, Sesshoumaru felt the bindings slacken and he took off in the direction he last saw her. Sesshoumaru search for hours and could not find a scent that belonged to his daughter. However, he did find something else.

As the sun was setting, Sesshoumaru made his way home. He figured he gave everyone more than enough time to get to the castle. While he drew near the palace, he was greeted by a figure that was walking towards him and looked very much like his Kashe but this was more masculine and taller. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came out when he smelled his brother coming and was waiting for him near the doors. It wasn't until Inuyasha smelt the distress his brother was leaking off his body did he start walking towards him. "What happened, Sesshoumaru?"

"Is everyone here?"

"No, we're still waiting for Kuran and Sango to send word. What happened?" He repeated but got the same answer.

"Tell everyone to meet me in my study, Inuyasha. We will discuss things there."

As soon as Sesshoumaru stepped in thru the door, Kagome broke out of Rin's consoling hold and was hot on his tail.

"Where are they? What did you find out?"

"Calm down, Kagome."

"To hell with being calm! I want to know where my children are."

Sesshoumaru held up a necklace that used to be around Kasheru's neck and Kagome gasped. "It is hers. She tore it off by the look of the clasp."

"What happened to my daughter?" Kagome whispered when she took the hanging chain.

"Inuyasha, take them now."

"Everyone, go to the study. That means you too, Shippo and Rin."

Shippo took one last look at his parents and went with Inuyasha pulling Rin after him. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up into his arms and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and got in next to her.

"What happened to our daughter?"

"She is not ours anymore." Kagome lifted her head and stared at him. "She was not in control of her actions. She attacked me without so much as a second thought. What shocked me is that she did not kill me. She had the chance but she did not. When I asked where her brothers were she wouldn't give me an answer. This is more than just Etui. There is some type of sorcerer on his side."

"Our daughter is brainwashed and she won't tell us where her brothers are. Maybe she doesn't know."

"She knew. She misunderstood me, Kagome. She thought I didn't care what happened her when I asked after them."

"Oh no. What could make her think such a thing?"

> > > > > > > > >

"You've done well, Kasheru."

"Thank you Uncle. I will make you very proud of me one day."

"You already have."

"Kashe, what are you doing? Why did you do that to Father?" an angry and sad Sota screamed.

"Silence you brat. Who cares what happens to him? He doesn't deserve us or mom."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Mommy and daddy love us and you." Ryu cried out. "And you," he added pointing to Etui, "if you are truly our uncle you would let us go and stop making Kashe do all those mean things to daddy."

"I am your uncle. Your father has to pay for what he has done."

"Uncle, you never told me what he really did to deserve this punishment." Kasheru said to her uncle.

"One day I will tell you the story but before that time, there is much to be done," he said simply before walking out of the room with Kasheru following.

"Ryu, we have to get out of here but I don't want to leave without Kashe."

"But how are we going to get her to come? She follows uncle everywhere."

"Kasheru is under a spell, Ryu. If we break it, then she'll come."

"How are we going to break it?"


	7. The Lost Daughter

**The Lost Daughter**

"Who are you?"

"I am you." Kasheru's opposite said. She looked almost exactly like her except that her hair was as dark as lead and her eyes were as black as coal. She had a dark aura around her.

"No, you're not. I would never attack my own father."

"I am your inner feeling. You wanted me to attack your father because you wanted it too. You hated him for not being concerned about you. You wanted him and your bratty brothers dead!"

"No! You're lying. I would never want my brothers dead. They can be annoying at times but I never want to hurt them intentionally."

"Am I really lying? Did you not want your brothers gone when they made a mess in the castle and your mother made you clean it?"

"No… Yes, but not dead."

"It's the same no matter how you put it."

"It is not."

"Whatever."

"Why don't I have control over my body?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"You can't do the things he wants you to so I will have to. I will say no more." The opposite Kasheru said and vanished.

"Wait, what does the mean? What does he want me to do?" Kasheru sat on a cold ground. "How did I get myself into this mess? Mommy and Father are going hate me for this. Especially Father. He already doesn't trust me for what I did to the boys. I wonder if I'll ever be welcomed home again."

> > > > > > > > >

A half hour later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru joined the others in the study and explained what happened.

"Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do?" Kagome cried.

"There's not much we can do right now."

"Don't tell me that! There's always something we could do. We just have to find out what."

"So this Etui guy is our brother, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"What is it that he wants again?"

"The Lands. I can bet he wants to trade our children's life for them."

"Would you? If that were the case?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. "No."

"Why would you hesitate on the question, Sess? It's a simple one. Would you give up your children's lives for this land?" Kagome was beyond furious that he had to think about the answer. The answer should always be no. No thinking about it required.

"It is not that simple, Kagome."

"Why not? You would give all of your children's lives just to keep this piece of shit land! I don't understand you anymore, Sesshoumaru." Kagome voice had dropped to a low whisper. She turned and walked out of the study.

"Momma, wait."

"Don't Rin."

"But Papa, she needs someone."

"I will go."

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't think Kagome-sama would want to see you of all people." The monk stepped back when he heard a menacing growl come from the Lord.

"He's right, Papa. I think you're the last one she wants to see right now. I'll see if I can calm her down and bring her back. We're going to need her if we're going to get my siblings back." With that, Rin left after her mother.

"You're not very sensitive when it comes to children are you, Sesshou?" Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha, I don't think joking is a good idea at this moment." Shippo warned staring at his father.

"Why not?" Inuyasha followed Shippo's stare and looked at a very angry youkai and he gulped. Sesshoumaru control was slowly slipping away as soon as Inuyasha's joke hit him. He would not tolerate this half-bred little whelp.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru started trying to keep his voice in check. "If you keep this little charade going, I swear to you and in front of everyone here, you will not make it out of this room alive. I do not care that you are my brother or Kagome's friend. You will die."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru. I guess I can be a little insensitive when it comes to other people."

"Apology accepted. Do not talk in my presence for the rest of the day." Sesshoumaru went and sat in her chair fighting to gain back full control over his youkai. No one bothered him for the rest of the time there.

> > > > > > > > >

"Momma?" Rin said cautiously. "Are you okay?" Whenever Kagome needed a break from her everyday life, she would come to her private garden and just relax. This is where Rin found her. Rin only knew about because one day she followed her mother and everyday since then. The garden was always a happy place, but today it was not. All Rin received was the muffled crying of her mother. "Momma?" She said again.

"I'm fine, Rin. Please go away."

"No, momma, I won't. You need someone to be with you now." She continued as she walked closer to where she heard the voice come from. "You know papa didn't mean for it to sound like that. He loves us all. Even if he doesn't say it, we all know it's true. He wants Kashe and the twins back more than any of us. He just has too much pride. And momma," she knelt down to her mother, "we're the only two girls here to help him get rid of his damn foolish pride."

Kagome looked at her daughter and frowned. "Rin, don't say such words. You're not old enough."

Rin scoffed. "Mom, I'm well over 21. I can do whatever I want now."

"Not in my house, you won't," giving her a hard look.

"Ok." Rin surrendered, putting her hands up. "You win."

"How did you get him to let you come?"

"Well, Miroku help a little. He said that papa would be the last being you would want to see."

"Miroku was right. I don't get why anyone would chose anything over a child."

"I guess he thinks that children can be replaced, lands cannot."

"But if Etui was disowned like Sesshoumaru said he was, he really has no right to the lands."

"I was in papa's study one day and I read a document that might have something to do with this. It said that if there were no more lords to take the throne, then a blood relative would. Momma, I think Etui is going to kill Uncle Yasha and papa."

"I think you could be right but what about Inuyasha's kids? They're old enough to take the throne."

"But if Etui has a sorcerer on his side then he could easily make them forget who they ever was or kill them too."

"I don't think-"

"Mom, you know what I say is the truth. It's why Kasheru was trying to kill papa."

"Maybe you are right. But how is Etui going to get Kasheru to kill her father. You heard him yourself. Kashe could have killed him if she wanted to, but she didn't. How is he going to kill all of us, if he can't even get her to kill one of us?"

"I don't know. Maybe we have this wrong. Maybe he just wants to take papa's place. He doesn't have to kill all of us. And from what I heard, he looks like papa; the only thing different is their hair. The color of their markings is the same. All a sorcerer has to do is change the way we saw him."

"You're right. Yes, they are the same height. It would be hard to tell them apart if Sesshou dyed his hair."

(A/N: This conclusion came from the fact that they don't know his eye color is not gold.)

"Mom, are you okay now?"

"I'm a little better now that I know what Etui is going to try to do."

"Can we go back now?"

"Yes, I think I've made him suffer enough."

> > > > > > > > >

"They've been gone a while. Maybe Rin is still looking for her," Miroku guessed. "Maybe I should go look for them."

"Maybe you should stay put." Koharu warned.

"It was just a suggestion, my sweet one."

"Tamoko, they have been taking a long time." Koharu said.

"I know. Maybe I should go see if they're all right." She said as she stood up.

"Sit down." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed throughout the silent room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, aren't you at least worried about them?" Tamoko asked heatedly.

"They can take care of themselves. They do not need me or you pestering them."

"You are right, My Lord." Kagome said opening the door and coming in. "We really didn't need nor want you or anyone else with us while we talked."

"Momma, are you okay?" Shippo asked when he reached at the door.

"I'm fine, Shippo." She looked around the room and asked, "Why is everyone so quiet? I don't remember anyone being so quiet, especially you Inuyasha."

"Mom, after you left, Father and Inuyasha kinda got into it."

"Again? I swear, you guys will never learn. That still doesn't explain why Inuyasha hasn't said a word."

"I told him that if he spoke another word in my presence then I would kill him." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

Kagome frowned. "Why did you tell him that?"

"He was being a brat."

"And you're not? Now I see why Ryu and Sota turned out the way they did."

It was Sesshoumaru turned to frown. "That is not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"Papa, I think momma and me have figured out why Etui has Kashe and the boys." Rin piped in before someone said something they would regret.

"Yes, we have." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of his desk. "Would you like to hear it?"

"By all means, speak your mind."

"We think that your brother wants to replace you."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely.

"Well, we got to thinking about how he tried to get Kashe to kill you. We thought that he would have to kill all of us in order to take the lands, but then we remembered that he had a sorcerer on his side. We realized that he wouldn't have to kill us. He could just brainwash us all like he did to Kashe."

"Kagome, you do have a point. From what I've heard Sesshoumaru and his brother are almost identical. The only thing different is their hair and eyes."

"Eyes? What color are Etui's eyes?" Rin asked confused.

"My brother's eyes are pale blue green, not gold." Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"Oh. We didn't know that. We thought you're father's traits ran very strongly in your family. Look at our pups and Inuyasha's. You hardly see any of me in them."

"Take a look at their personality. You'll see it," Inuyasha said, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, cut it out Sesshoumaru. Leave him alone."

"Are you talking to me, Kagome?"

"I don't know any other egotistical, stubborn, pride-ridden assholes in here. So, yeah, I am talking to you."

"You forget your place, woman."

"No, I haven't. You've forgotten yours. Or maybe it's just your stupid pride that's in your way. Is that it, My Lord?" Kagome added sarcastically.

"I will not tolerate this any longer."

"Neither will I. If you can't handle a little criticism, I don't want to be around you." Kagome turned and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red. Shippo approached slowly. "Father, I don't think-"

"I didn't ask you to think, Shippo." Sesshoumaru got up and followed Kagome.

"Papa wait." Rin turned to follow but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Don't Rin. You could get hurt in this one. This is one battle they themselves need to handle."

"Did you see his face? He looked like he was going to kill momma when he caught her."

"Rin you know as well as I do that Father wouldn't harm a hair on mom's head." Shippo reassured her.

"I'm scared, Shippo." Rin started to cry.

He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to be scared, Rin. We all are. I admit that having a fight now would not benefit anyone, especially Kasheru and the twins."

> > > > > > > > >

'That's right, Sesshie, follow me.' she thought playfully as she ran out of the castle and into the garden. There she waited until Sesshoumaru caught up to her, which didn't take very long. 'He must be mad.' A smirk tugged at her lips.

"You have made a grave mistake, Kagome."

"Oh really? How is that?"

"You will not tell me what to do. It is I who tells you what to do."

Kagome's face turned sad. "What happened to you, my lover, my mate, my friend? Where did you go? Ever since your brother showed up out of nowhere you've been walking around like you have a stick up your ass."

"What happens to me is none of your business."

"Like hell it's not. Sesshou, why are you shutting me out? You're scared, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru let out a laugh. "Nothing scares this Sesshoumaru."

"So what do you feel for our pups?"

"I feel angry that someone would even try to do something like this."

"Quit the macho man act. I know you're scared Sesshoumaru. You're just scared to say it. No one will think you're weak. It will just show that you have courage and a lot of love for your children. You're scared for them. Just say it. Right here, right now. No one's listening."

"Is that why you led me out here? To confess? There is nothing to confess."

"Sesshou-" Kagome started but put her head down. When she lifted it again, tears were shining brightly on her cheeks and she started again. "Do you love me?"

"Kagome-"

"Just please answer me." her voice pleading.

"Yes, I do. Where are you going with this?"

"How much?"

"I would give my life for you."

"How about Kasheru, your daughter, your heiress. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Ryuzo and Sota? How about them?"

"Yes."

"If you love them and me so much why won't you allow yourself to show fear for us?"

"Fear is a vulnerability."

"To whom? To you? Etui? To me fear shows a lot more than vulnerability."

"What do you know? You know nothing."

"I want to know. If you would tell me, then I would know." Kagome moves closer to him until she standing in front of him. "Please tell me. I want to know. I want to understand."

Sesshoumaru grabs her into a tight hug and whispers into her ear. "I am afraid for our pups. I'm afraid for you. I am afraid I don't have enough to save them. Etui has attack me in a most daring way."

"Oh Sess," she wraps her arms around his waist. "Maybe not by yourself, but together we can."

"Ahem. Father, momma, Queen Sango and King Kuranoske have arrived." Shippo announced more than happy to see his parents hugging.

"It is about time they got here. Now we may begin to make plans. Informed them that we will be there in a moment's time." Sesshoumaru said without looking at him.

"No problem sir."

"I wonder what was taking them so long in the first place." Kagome thought aloud. "I guess we should hurry. The sooner, the better." She pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

"I would like that." Together they went up.


	8. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

"No, that wouldn't work, Ryu."

"Why not? Mom said that it would work that way."

"That's for humans. We, and Kasheru, are not humans."

"What if we make so it is for demons?"

"How are we going to do that?"

> > > > > > > > >

"How are we going to do that? We don't know where Etui is." Inuyasha asked cautiously. His brother was still not over the joke he made but Kagome made him promise he would not kill him as long as he didn't make any unwanted comments.

"I know where he is. Around the base of the mountain, I sensed a barrier. If I'm right, then Etui is closer than we thought he was."

"That's practically in our backyard. He was there the whole time and we didn't know it. He was watching our pups. He was waiting." Kagome said shocked.

"Excuse me for asking, but this guy sounds like he has a really bad grudge against you. What exactly did he do to get banished?" Queen Sango inquired. Kagome found out what was taking Sango so long. She's pregnant.

"He killed our mother." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Oh."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Kagome asked confused.

"No one knows. He killed everyone. He left and no one heard from him for weeks. Father went out to search for him. Mostly to get answers. I knew Etui's was in trouble, so I followed Father. I wanted answers as well. I grieved for my mother. She was the only one besides Etui that I could talk to.

Father found him in a cave somewhere in the North. It was a horrid sight. My brother was dirty, beaten. Father picked him up and carried him home. Our answers would have to wait. He slept for three days. On that third day when he woke, he came to my room. He shook me out of sleep and asked 'I supposed you want me to tell you why I did it.' I quickly sat up and asked him to tell me.

He said that, 'that day with the bandits was my choosing day. I had to choose to stay or leave. That is what she told me. She viciously killed the thieves. Mother turned on me. She tried to kill me. I didn't want to kill her. I lost control. I tore her apart with my whip before I could stop myself. The things she said.' My brother sounded almost glad she was dead. That's when Father came in. He went to check on Etui as he always had every morning. He had heard his confession and was angry that Etui would say such a thing about our mother. He banished him then for speaking false truths and for killing her."

Kagome went to her mate and hugged him. He gladly welcomed it. "I'm so sorry Sesshou."

"It is fine. It happened long ago."

"Old pains hurt the most." Kagome whispered wisely.

"If he's just at the base of the mountain, who knows how long he's been there before he decided to show himself. " Inuyasha compromised. "He could have been there before Father was killed."

"I don't think that's possible. Our father could sense barriers. He was the only one I knew that could."

"We have to fight magic with magic." Kagome stated forcefully. "Inuyasha, you can break the barrier with the red Tetsusaiga. I can protect the rest of us with my own barrier."

"Kagome that will not work."

"Why not?" Kagome glared at her mate.

Sesshoumaru matched her glare with one of his own. "You will not be joining us."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"I have to be there Sesshoumaru or else you have no chance."

"That's not true."

"Do you see any other miko around here? I think not. I'm coming Sess whether you like it or not."

"I cannot let you do that."

"Why can't I?"

"Kagome, you will not be put in danger. I simply cannot have that. I have lost my pups. I will not lose you as well. It is best that you stay here."

"Sesshoumaru, I understand that you don't want to see me hurt."

"Good. Then it's settled." The demon lord stood up.

"No. Hang on a minute. I'm still coming. They are my pups too. You're going to need me. You know it. I'm the only who can break the spell on Kashe and get us in safely. Please Sess. I need to be there. They need their mother. Look, " She takes the pendant out of her kimono. It's glowing a dim shady blue. "They're calling to me."

"Sesshoumaru just let her come. What's the worse that can happen? I'll protect her with my life." Inuyasha solemnly swore.

"Like you did before the death of the bastard Naraku? I don't think so little brother."

"I'm better than I was Sesshoumaru. You told me that yourself. You trained me."

"I lied."

"This coming from a demon who never had to lie before?"

"I have my reasons."

"They're selfish reasons."

"You do not understand. Don't presume to think that you do."

"I don't understand? You want to protect Kagome from anything that could possibly harm her. Is that not the truth?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome butted in, seeing that her mate wasn't going to tell his reasons. "Etui trained Sesshoumaru. Your father trained Etui. Sesshoumaru," She continued after hearing his growl and decided to ignore it. "Doesn't think he has enough strength to defeat him. Before you begin, Inuyasha," knowing he was about to laugh at what she said, "I think you better stop. Should Sess want to kill you for that, I would let him. It's not funny. This whole situation isn't funny. You shouldn't be laughing. You should be finding a way to help your brother out."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I never thought I'd see the day when he would admit to something like that. I have gotten better in fighting. I'll fight for you, Kagome."

"I know you've gotten better Inuyasha, but you know it's not my call. I think I can pretty much take care of myself. I am more powerful than I was."

> > > > > > > > >

"How are we going to get the supplies, Sota?"

"I sensed there was magic coming from a certain room in this castle on our way in. If I can find that same room than I should be able to get what we need from there."

"What if there is a sorcerer in the room?"

"We can fool him with our own magic."

"But we can't be nearly as strong as he must be."

"We don't have to defeat him, Ryu. All we have to do is fool him for a minute or so and we're home free."

"What about uncle?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"Shut up. Don't ever talk about him like that. He doesn't deserve to be our uncle. We'll kill him if he tries to stop us."

"We can't do that. Momma wouldn't be happy with us."

"Well, momma's not here right now. We have to take care of ourselves. Now how are we going to get out of this room?"

"I hear someone coming." Ryu whispered fearfully.

"It's Kashe. She's by herself maybe we can get her to help us."

"We can't do that. She's still under a spell."

"I know but Kashe would never let anything happen to us. Not after what she did. She would do anything to help us. All we have to do is word it right and she'll fall right into our laps." Sota explained.

Kasheru opened the door and step in holding a tray. "I hope you two have fared well. Here are your lunches." She set the tray on the table and proceeded back to the door.

"Kashe, please stay with us. We hardly ever see you anymore because you work so closely with uncle. We miss you. You're our only family until we can get back to momma and daddy." Sota gave a mock sad smile to sweeten the deal. 'Now all she has to do is take that bait.'

"Ok." Kasheru sat down at the little table. "I know I haven't been around. I apologize for leaving you two alone with no one to care for you. You must miss momma so much."

"We miss daddy too. Has uncle told you what he has done to deserve this punishment?" Ryu asked finally catching on to Sota's plan.

"No. I'm afraid he hasn't. I wonder what he could have done myself. Was it really worth all of this? I must admit that at night I lay on my bed wondering why I was chosen to give father his punishment. I should have killed him by now, don't you think?"

"I think uncle wants you to play with him for a while before you kill him. Uncle is pleased to see people suffer before they die." Sota replied coldly.

"Yes, I suppose he does but that still does not explain why I'm the one doing it. I'm his daughter for crying out loud. All the Taiyoukai and Youkai know that pups can be expendable. They would just have more."

"Perhaps you are right, Kashe. Maybe it has something more to it than just father. Maybe it has something to do with momma as well." Ryuzo guessed.

"Explain your reason, Ryu." Kasheru eyed her brother strangely. 'What if this did have something to do with momma?'

"Well, momma is the real reason you haven't killed father yet. Momma is stronger than father and uncle put together. Uncle knows this so he decides to make them suffer so they can grow weak. You know momma cares for us greatly. She could have killed you if it weren't for daddy when she found you were the cause in Sota's accident. She would go thru great lengths to protect us. This must be hurting her." Ryuzo explained.

"So what you're saying is that, Etui is waiting for momma to fall so he can strike." Sota abbreviated.

"Yes."

"You could have said that without so many words. If uncle is waiting for mom to fall then he's going to have a long wait on his hands." Kasheru said proudly.

"Kashe, I was wondering if you could help us."

"Yes, Sota what is it?"

"Well, something has been bothering me. I think it's being cooped up in this room. Can we please just take a walk around the castle?"

"I don't think uncle would approve, but I deal with him. I know you two. If you don't get to move around once everyday then you would go crazy. We will go as soon as you finish your lunch."

The boys wolfed down their food and looked up at Kasheru who had a shocked expression on her face. 'They must really want to go,' she thought in horror. Kasheru led them out side the room and down the hall. Their uncle had left the castle for the day and would be back by tonight, she would have to hustle so she would not get caught. She got as far as the stairwell before she realized the little imps wasn't with her. 'Not now boys,' she thought in frustration.

"Sota, can you smell it now?"

"Yes. It's just on the left. We have to hurry Kasheru will be on us in a matter of time." He said as he rounded the left stopping in front of the first door on the right. "This is it. I don't sense anyone or hear them." Sota opened the door and walked in. "Come on, Ryu. I can see what we need from here."

The boys made a mad dash for the items they needed. They went out as quickly and quietly as they had come. As soon as they step into the hallway, they heard Kasheru's wails. They ran to cut her off at the corner on the hallway.

"Where have you been? You're not supposed to be in this wing. You have wasted enough time. You have to get back to your room before we get caught." Kasheru led them back to their room and locked the door after putting them in it.

"Do we have enough of it, Sota?"

"We will see, Ryu."

> > > > > > > > >

The night mostly consisted of everyone putting forth ideas and Sesshoumaru refusing to listen to their ridiculous plans, and of Kagome and Sesshoumaru arguing about whether or not Kagome should go. After arguing for most of the night, everyone went to bed to wait for another day of vigorous planning.

Everyone except Kagome.

Besides how could she sleep when all of her children have been kidnapped for Kami knows what reasons. She kept tossing words around in her head. 'Are they okay? Is Kashe helping them thru the ordeal? Is she okay?' At the thoughts of her daughter, Kagome sighed. What was she going to do about her? She knew that Etui had possessed her but one can only be possessed if they held darkness in their heart. Why would a child hold darkness in their heart? Maybe it was because of her that Etui got to Kasheru. Maybe if she hadn't made Kasheru clean the castle for not tending to her responsibilities then Etui would not have a hold on her daughter. No. This was a common reaction from preteens when they are made to do something. Etui just picked the right time to make his move.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's low, soft voice echoed thru the empty room. Sesshoumaru had been waiting for his mate to come to bed. She said she would only take a minute. A minute turned into thirty and thirty turned into an hour. His room and bed felt empty without his mate sleeping beside him, so he went in search of her. "I thought you would come to bed."

"How can I sleep when my pups are in trouble and we're just sitting here? I can't sleep not knowing that they are safe. The pendent stills glows so at least I know they are still alive. I want to do more than just sit here and discuss things. I want them home."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand. "Come with me Kagome. I want to show you something."

Kagome walked towards him and took his hand. Sesshoumaru led her thru a series of doors and hallways. Kagome would let her mate lead her to anywhere but she was beginning to get worried and a little scared. "Where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there."

"Please just tell me."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was tired and stressed. He could see that making her wait wouldn't be a good thing. "What would you do if you could see our pups again?"

"Anything!" Kagome said immediately.

"I know of a way to see them."

"How long have you known of this way?"

"That does not matter at the moment." Sesshoumaru stop in front of a door that looked very much like the rest of the doors but Kagome could tell there was something to this door.

"What's behind the door?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. Instead he opened the door and led her inside. Inside the room was nothing but a single table. He let go of her hand and walked toward the table. On the table was a knife. Sesshoumaru picked it up and cut his finger with it. He turned his palm downward and let the blood flow from his wound.

"Sesshou-"

"Shh. I need to hear."

"What is it that you want, Lord Sesshoumaru?" an ominous voice spoke.

"I wish to see a visual of my pups."

"Very well." The talking table transformed into a well with shimmering water.

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to step forward. She looked into the well and gasped. Her sons were in a small room. They seemed to be sleeping peacefully but she knew better. "It's all right my little ones. Mommy's here." Both the boys gave a sigh of relief. Next it was her daughter, Kasheru lying in her bed having a very fitful sleep. Kagome reached toward the water.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

When her hand came in contact with the water, it surprisingly did not get wet. It wasn't real water. Before she knew it, Kagome's world at the castle seemed to disappear and she entered the world in the well. There she was standing in the corner of her daughter's room. Kagome stepped closer to her daughter's bed and sat down on it. Her hand came up to caress her daughter's cheek. "It is okay, Kasheru. I'm here with you." She whispered in her daughter's ear. Kagome could hear Kasheru talk in her sleep.

"Momma, why do you hate me? I'm sorry for what I did to Father and Sota. I never meant for them to get hurt. I didn't want to do those bad things to daddy. Father probably hates me now. It was Etui. He has locked me in my own mind."

"It's okay. We do not hate you at all Kashe. You are our daughter. We love you. Kashe you must fight this. You have to help your brothers get out. You have to come back to us."

"Momma, I can't. It's too strong."

"What have I told you about saying you can't? Yes you can. You have to believe you can. Do it for me. Do it for your Father and brothers. They need you."

"I can't do it by myself. I've tried."

"I will help you." Kagome laid her hand on Kasheru's head. This action brought Kagome into the mind of her eleven-year-old daughter.

Her daughter's mind was dark. She knew this couldn't have been Kasheru's doing. She saw her daughter huddled in the corner and her look-alike standing in front of her. "So you're the poison in my daughter's mind."

"You must be her evil mother."

"Why is she here?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"She is here because our Lord wishes it."

"Etui is no lord."

"Did you get that from your thieving mate or did you come up with that by yourself?" The girl let a smile grace her face.

"I will wipe that smirk off your face." Kagome lunged at the girl and was pushed back.

"You fool. You can't hurt me. I'm being protected by Etui's power. He is much stronger than you."

"Mom?" Kasheru lifted her head to stare at her mother. "You're really here? How?"

"I'll tell you when we get you out of this. Kasheru, why can't I hurt her?"

"I assumed that it is because she is a part of me. Etui has a protective barrier around me. Mom, I want to go home."

"I know sweetie. Daddy and I are working on it. Itai!" Kagome rubbed her arm furiously.

"Mom, you're disappearing."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her body and saw right thru to the wall behind her. Kagome left her daughter's mind and returned to her own. "What happened? Oww. Why did you do that?" She asked looking at her arm and then glared daggers at her mate.

"I did not know what happened to you. The visual closed as soon as you entered it. So I ask you, what happened?"

"I was there, Sesshoumaru. I was really there in his castle."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be there so bad and then I just was. Etui has brought out her dark side. My poor daughter is trapped in her own mind. Sesshoumaru, we have to hurry. I fear she won't last very long." Kagome looked up at her mate with tears shining in her eyes and down her cheeks.

"We will go tomorrow," he spoke, as his eyes grew hard. He picked her up and carried her back to the study.

> > > > > > > > >

"How are we going to make it so it will affect demons?"

"We need one more thing."

"What?"

"Demon's blood."

"That's easy," Ryu said and lifted the knife to his finger.

Sota reached his arm out and held his brother's wrist. "Stop. It's not that easy. We need Kasheru's blood for this to work on her."

"How are we going to do that? Trying to cut thru her skin is like trying to catch a cheetah demon."

"I know. The worst part about it is trying to do it without looking suspicious."

"So what's the plan?"

"When Kasheru comes to bring us our lunch, I'll scratch her using the power we got from momma. That would surely break open her skin and keep the blood flowing for a little while. We'll use the blood from the cloth so that the next time comes we can use the potion on her." Sota conveyed.

"How are we to use the potion?"

"She has to drink it. I doubt if we hold this out to her and ask her to drink, she would."

"What are we going to do? She never eats or drinks with us."

"We have to get her to eat with us. Or at least drink with us. Either way it has to get inside of her."

"Wait, I think I know how. Momma taught me a binding spell once. It stops the person or animal from moving at all."

"Is it irreversible? We can't have Kasheru helpless when we release her from the spell."

"I forgot the releasing spell."

"Wonderful."

"I'm sure if I try hard I'll remember it."

Sota looked outside the window. "It's almost lunch time. We should put these things away." He said as he stood up.


	9. The Day of Reckoning Part I

**The Day of Reckoning Part I**

"What are you planning to do? Storm the castle?" King Kuranoske asked the TaiYoukai. "We don't even have help."

"We trying to keep this as quiet as possible, Kuran." Kagome answered. "We believe that we should go now instead of later because if we wait we could lose our daughter."

"She's in the hands of your hated brother. You've already lost her."

"Kasheru is not lost but she is losing. From what I gathered yesterday night was that she is battling herself for control. She is losing because she believes everyone hates her. We need to show her that we care." Kagome replied really not liking this man at the moment.

"There is no way I'm allowing my dear Sango into this in her current state."

"We accept your decision. I understand why. Your lands need an heir and this is your first child." Sesshoumaru butted in. "However, the more we sit here, the more my pup loses control of herself. I, however, cannot let that happen. Whoever decides to come may do so. We leave this afternoon."

"I'm coming Sesshoumaru." Kagome told her mate.

"Yes, you are coming." Sesshoumaru relented. "We need you to get the spell off her once we have her."

"I'm coming as well, brother." Inuyasha spoke up. "I know you may not like me very much at this moment but that is my niece and nephews our brother is holding captive and I want to get them out."

Sesshoumaru nodded at Inuyasha's declaration. "What of your family?"

"Tamoko and I have decided that you and Kagome need as much help as you can get. We agreed that I would go. I can't sit here and do nothing." Inuyasha explained.

"I will go too Father." Shippo said. Sesshoumaru gave him a hard look. "I have to go. They are my siblings. I must help in anyway I can."

At that moment, someone decided to show himself. "Were you planning on leaving without me?"

"Lord Koga! You made it." Kagome exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss this."

"Neither would we, nee-san." Ginta said as he came in after Koga followed by Hakkaku.

"How did you get pass the guards?" Sesshoumaru asked wondering if he should have to replace them for their incompetence.

"Kagome gave them a word that I was coming. She made sure they led me straight to the study. Sorry I'm late by the way."

"Kagome, why did you call this wolf?" Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his mate.

"I thought we could use a little more help. No offense Sess, but we can't take on whatever your brother has by ourselves." Kagome answered truthfully.

Sesshoumaru did not like it but nodded anyway. "How many have you brought with you?"

"All of those within my tribe."

"And exactly how many is that?" Sesshoumaru was almost afraid to ask.

"Fifty and more on the way." Koga answered. "Do not worry yourself Lord Sesshoumaru they are not on your lands as of yet. They await my orders."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said, glad he would not have to smell wolf within his lands for the next month or so.

"So Inuyasha, how's it going?"

"Everything's fine. Have you taken a mate yet?"

"No, I have plenty of time."

"You still didn't mate Ayame?" Kagome asked from across the room. "I honestly thought you would after Naraku."

"Ayame is mated to another Northern wolf. She did not come back." Koga explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Koga."

"It's fine, Kagome. I have my eyes set on someone else and no, it's not you."

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "That's wonderful, Koga. Who is she?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You can meet her after we bring your pups back." Koga promised.

"Right."

"When do we leave?" Koga asked.

"We leave in the afternoon."

"Ginta, Hakkaku, go to every general and tell them we move in the afternoon."

"Yes, Lord Koga." Ginta and Hakkaku recited together and left the room.

> > > > > > > > >

"Where is Kasheru? She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Ryuzo whined.

"That bastard must be keeping her for something. I don't understand but I feel something going to happen and it's not good. If Kasheru doesn't get here soon, I fear our plan won't work." Sota expressed.

"Do think momma and daddy will come and get us today? Is that what you're feeling?"

"I think you may be right. Now we really need to get Kasheru. If daddy shows up here and Kasheru is still under Etui's control, then he might kill her."

"I don't want daddy to kill Kasheru." Ryuzo boasted.

"Neither do I, Ryu. I hope she comes soon enough." Sota put his arm around his brother. Whether or not it was act to comfort him or his brother or both Sota didn't know.

> > > > > > > > >

"Your father and mother are on their way here." Etui conveyed to Kasheru.

"They're really coming?" Kasheru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it seems they care a little about you. They are coming to take you away from me."

"I do not want to go with them. They are thieves. I don't belong in that family." Kasheru protested.

"Yes, I know. I won't let them take you with out a fight. It is a little past lunch, I suggest you go to your brothers."

"Oh, that's right. I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago. They're going to be so mad." Kagome exclaimed as she ran out the door and to the kitchens.

> > > > > > > > >

"What are we up against, Lord Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind me asking?" Koga asked walking beside him.

"My brother has a sorcerer on his side. He has somehow taken over my pup's mind in an effort to killed me to take the Lands for himself." Sesshoumaru answered swiftly. There was no point going into the whole story since they were halfway to Etui's castle.

"I think it is best to let the rest us deal with whatever army Etui decides to erect while you and Kagome go after Etui and Kasheru."

"I do not think that is wise. If I know my brother, he will put my daughter in the battle and use my sons as leverage. Although my brother craves power he is not stupid. My guess is that he has been planning this for a long time."

"Whatever you chose to happen, my men and I will fight beside you and Lady Kagome. I surrender power over you for this."

"That is not necessary, Koga. I am not doubtful of your choices in this battle."

"Sesshoumaru, shouldn't we move faster?" Kagome asked walking up beside him.

"No, Kagome." He answered without giving her a glance.

"No? Should we get there as fast as possible? Kasheru's life is on the line."

This time the Taiyoukai did look at her. "I know what is at stake. This pace is fast enough to get there and keep the men from dying an early death because of exhaustion."

Kagome kept quiet. She knew she was being selfish, but who wouldn't if their kids were taken. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking about them. Forgive me for being so careless."

"I know you are scared, Kagome but we must take things slow or they will not go in our favor."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kagome looked behind her. There, she saw Inuyasha talking with Miroku and Shippo and Kirara was walking beside their feet. Their little group of misfits was together again save Sango and Rin. Kagome turned her head forward again. So much had changed since then. Shippo had grown up. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had children. Sango was going to give birth in six months and married to her king. Kagome was mated to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's formally hated half-brother. She had turned into an InuYoukai-Miko afterwards. It was sort of Midoriko's gift to Kagome for defeating the hanyou called Naraku. She had three pups with this Taiyoukai. All of them they were going to rescue right now. Here they all were, going to defeat another cold foe. 'As if Naraku wasn't enough to last a lifetime,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'It's even worse that it is Sesshoumaru's brother, of all the people, demons, and whatever else resides in this time. The gods are laughing. They must be.' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by her mate hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate as if she had grown another head and thought 'Surely she cannot go that far into her thoughts.' He said instead, "We are here. This is as far as we can go."

Kagome looked around. They were still in the forest. "He's using a barrier. The mountains are not real and this is supposed to be a clearing not a forest. Let go of me Sesshoumaru. I want to try something." When she felt his hand leave her, she walked up to the base of the mountains and touched them. The mountains wavered and then faded, revealing a grassy plain. The wolves watched in shock as some of the trees began to disappear around them.

"Where is his castle, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped to her side.

"We're looking at it." She looked up at her mate. "You might have figured that this is the barrier that protects his castle. The mountain illusion had been place years ago. It's old magic."

> > > > > > > > >

Meanwhile…

Kasheru rushed in the room with their food. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys. You must be starving." She looked at her brothers who were currently sitting on Ryuzo's bed. "Aren't you hungry?"

Sota looked at her. "We want you to eat with us."

"But I can't. You know that." She said as she set their plates on the table.

"Why not? Because that bastard said so?"

"Sota! Watch your mouth. You don't want momma hearing those words coming out of your mouth, do you?"

"Please Kashe, eat with us. You never spend anytime with us. We miss you." Ryu butted in.

Kasheru knew she couldn't resist both of them, so she relented. "Ok, but I can't stay long though." She pulled up a chair and sat down as they came over to the table.

"Kashe, did you eat before you got here?" Sota asked suspiciously.

"No. Why?"

"You have some food or something on your face. Right there." Sota reached over and jabbed his sister with his claw. "I'm so sorry, Kashe. Let me get that for you." He picked up a napkin and wiped the blood of her face before she could heal herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but for what it's worth the food isn't there anymore." He said all the while putting the cloth in his pocket.

"It's alright Sota. I know you didn't mean it." She looked over at Ryuzo. His head was down but she could hear that he was mumbling something. "Ryu, are you okay?" When she went to touch her brother's head, she found that she could not move. She looked at Sota who was in turn staring at Ryu. "Sota?"

Sota looked at his sister. "It's for your own good, anueu."

Ryuzo finished the spell and lifted his head. "We just want to help you Kasheru. We know it's not you doing all those horrible things. If you help us, we can get out of here and back home."

Sota got up and pulled out their potion out from in the cabinet. He brought it to the table and put it down. "Are you ready, Kashe, Ryu?" Ryu nodded. Sota took the napkin out of his pocket and threw it in the potion. The liquid turned from a dark color to a shadowy blue. Ryu came up behind Kashe and pulled her head back and then opened her mouth.

"Forgive us." Sota whispered before he picked up the glass and slowly poured the liquid in her mouth.

Kasheru felt the liquid go down her throat. She closed her eyes as she felt a sensation of strength well up inside of her and she blacked out. Sota emptied the glass and set it on the table.

"What do we do now?" Ryu asked concerned for his sister.

"We wait."

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome walked towards the other one and touched it. She got a little shock. It seems she may have to use a lot more power to break this one. "Inuyasha, come here."

"What's up?"

"Break it."

"My Tetsusaiga doesn't have enough power to completely destroy it."

"I'll help you." Her hands glowed with her power. "Sesshoumaru, use Tokijin. We have to do it at the same time or it won't work." Sesshoumaru unsheathed the powerful sword. "On my count. One, two, three, now!" Kagome touched it. Inuyasha swiped his Tetsusaiga, as did Sesshoumaru Tokijin. The grassy plains wavered a bit, and then it slowly cracked and fell away. Everyone was hit with a wave of power that knock them off their feet.

> > > > > > > > >

A few minutes before…

"Aren't they sweet? Wanting to help their sister." The dark Kasheru sneered. "You cannot beat that of which you are."

"That is where you are wrong bitch. Even if I do not have the love of my father or mother, I still have the love of my brothers, uncles and aunts. That is more than enough. It's a shame I didn't see it before. It's a shame that I let that Etui bastard manipulate me to the point I didn't know myself. In a way though, you're right. I cannot defeat myself but I can lock you away. I will always have a dark side but you will never take over me again." With that said, Kasheru sent out her miko and destroyed her other self, sealing it away forever.

Kasheru felt warmth rise up into her. She hadn't felt this way in days. She slowly opened her eyes and looked upon her brothers who were sleeping in the corner of the room. She willed her arm to move and surprisingly it did. She moved her legs to stand and she did but not without a little wave of dizziness. Kasheru walked over to her brothers and shook them awake.

Ryu was the first. "Kashe? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Thank you brother." She shook Sota again, but he did not wake. She realized why. The life was draining out of him. 'But how?'

"Kashe, I think you used to much of your power." Ryu said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when we went to check on you, you were sweating all over and you were very hot. Then all of sudden, your power shot out of you and we got thrown against the wall. No doubt Etui felt it as well and will probably be here in a few minutes or seconds."

"Sota?" She lifted her pale brother and then saw the blood pooling around him. "I'm sorry, Sota." When he had been thrown against the wall, a broken piece of glass wedged itself into Sota's back. Kasheru pulled the glass out and put her hand over the wound. A blue glow wrapped around both of them. The wound closed immediately and the blood began to return to his face.

"Anueu?" Sota asked eyes still closed.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

Sota opened his gold colored eyes and looked at his sister. "Yes. Ryu, you did it."

"I didn't do it."

"You didn't release her?"

"No. I released myself. Don't ever try to do that to me again or I'll have your heads." Kasheru warned.

"You wouldn't have taken it otherwise." Sota pointed out.

"I know. Thank you little brothers." She hugged her brothers to her. Kasheru stiffened.

Ryu leaned back. "What's wrong Kasheru?"

"They're here. Momma and daddy are here. They're coming for us."

"How are we going to get past Etui?"

"We'll go out the window." With that, Kasheru stood up and walked over to the window. She touched the window and made it disappear. "Come on. I hope you know how to land on your feet. I'm going go first with Sota and then you come after, okay?"

"Okay." Ryu watched as his sister picked up Sota and stood on the ledge and then jumped out the window. When she landed softly, she looked up and motioned for him to come.

Just as he got on the ledge, he felt a pair of hands come around him. "Where do you think you're going?" Etui leaned out of the window. "Do you really think all of you could leave here that easy?"

Kasheru gasped. "Ryu!"

"You want him. Come and get him." With that, Etui moved out of the window and out of the room.

"Sota, I need you to get Momma and daddy. I have to find Ryu."

"I understand. I can walk now." Kasheru put him down and watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Kasheru jumped up into the window and followed Etui's scent.

> > > > > > > > >

"That was Kashe. I'm sure of it." Kagome said Sesshoumaru helped her get up.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Momma, Daddy!" Sota screamed as he ran towards them.

Kagome broke out into a run. "Sota!" She picked him up and hugged him to her.

"Mom, you're hurting me." Sota squeaked out.

"I'm sorry." She stopped hugging him but didn't put him down.

Sesshoumaru walked up beside her. "Sota, where are your brother and sister?"

"Daddy." Sota wriggled out his mother's arms and leaped into his father's. "They are in the castle. Etui has Ryu and Kasheru went after him. She told me to come here. Don't hurt her daddy. She's not evil anymore. We broke the spell." Sota explained. "She healed me when I got hurt. An evil person couldn't do that."

"I will not hurt her. I'm glad you are unharmed. Shippo?"

Shippo moved to his side. "Father."

"Take him. He is not to see this. Take him home." He kissed his son's head and handed him to Shippo. "Koga," he turned to the wolf demon. "I will not need your services anymore. Escort Shippo back to my castle."

"My Lord, I think I should stay. The three of you may not be enough. I can send my men back with the boy." Shippo glared at Koga.

"Sesshoumaru let him stay. He may be useful." Kagome suggested.

"Do you not wish to get back to your intended?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

"Sesshoumaru please let him stay. It's been a while since we've all been together to fight an evil." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru glared at Koga before he relented. "Let's go." He walked towards the castle. Everyone fell in step with the Taiyoukai. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and then Koga after telling his men to take Shippo and Sota back to the palace. Etui was marked for death and the Taiyoukai was the executioner.


	10. The Day of Reckoning Part II

**The Day of Reckoning Part II**

Kasheru followed her uncle deeper and deeper into the castle. She could hear Ryuzo's screams and cries and her uncle's grunts of pain when Ryu would summon enough power to burn him. She could smell her parents behind her. They just entered the castle, along with her uncles Miroku and Inuyasha, and Koga, someone she rarely ever saw but knows he used to travel with her mother and uncle when they battled Naraku. Kasheru wondered where her uncle was leading her. She had never been this far down into the castle. She didn't even know it existed. But nevertheless she followed him. She'd be damned if something happened to another one of her brothers and she was the cause of it. With that in mind, Kasheru sped up.

> > > > > > > > >

"Why are they going deeper?" Kagome asked following closely behind her mate.

"It seems Etui has something he would like to show us." Inuyasha piped from behind Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled and moved faster.

> > > > > > > > >

"Etui! Give me back my brother!" Kasheru shouted.

"Come get him." Amusement laced in his voice.

"Kashe! Help me!" Ryu screamed frightfully.

"Hang on Ryu! I'm coming." Kasheru reassured. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"If you leave here at all," Etui added.

Kasheru watched Etui take a sharp turn to the right and dashed behind the second door on the far left. Kasheru ran up to it and grabbed the handle. 'The bastard locked it.' "You didn't think you could keep me out by locking the door, do you bastard?" Kasheru kicked the door down and stepped in the room.

"Of course not, my dear niece. Now!" Kasheru just saw the sorcerer in the corner before a blast of light hit. She was thrown from the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Kasheru!" Ryu screamed struggling twice as hard to get away from his uncle but his uncle held firm.

"You will be my bargaining piece to win my way out of here, little pup." He looked down at Ryuzo with a sinister glare then he looked at his accomplice and shouted, "Go thru that door! This way will be blocked in a few seconds!" The sorcerer followed his master's orders and went thru the door, his master following him.

> > > > > > > > >

Somehow, somewhere Kagome managed to get in front of Sesshoumaru. She had heard Kasheru's scream and Ryu's cry. Her eyes began to bleed red when the scent of her daughter's blood reached her nose. She was the first to reach Kasheru's blood ridden limp body and let out a sob of agony as her eyes returned to their normal color. She pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her. Kagome's pink miko blended with Kasheru's blue and made a perfect purple coloring. Together, they healed her life threatening wounds and broken bones. When their miko subsided, Kagome got up taking Kasheru's still limp form with her. She walked over to her mate. Sesshoumaru looked at the pale face of his daughter and then, with questioning eyes, up at Kagome. "She still lives. Koga?"

"My Lady?" Koga stepped to her side.

"Take her out of here." Kagome didn't wait for answer. She just shoved Kasheru into his arms. "If you don't, you will deal with me." Kagome let her eyes bleed red a little to show she was serious.

Koga knew it was worse to deal with Kagome then with Sesshoumaru, so he quickly made his decision. "Yes, Lady Kagome." Koga turned around and ran back up the stairs.

"That is the only reason I wanted him for, mate." Kagome said to her mate as she turned around and began to walk into the room Kasheru was thrown from.

"Kagome, are you sure they didn't come back thru this way. The room looks as if it doesn't have another exit." Miroku questioned looking around.

"Had you been a demon, Houshi, you would know that Etui scent has not left this room nor has my son's or the other being's. Either they are hiding in this room or they have gone thru a secret door." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I found it." Inuyasha said from the far right of the room holding a door open. "They hid it well."

> > > > > > > > >

"My mommy and daddy will kill you for what you did to Kashe." Ryu sneered from where he was chained up against the wall. "You just signed over your life."

"Oh, really, I'm very scared. The moment your parents come thru that door, I will kill them and then you and your siblings." Etui revealed psychotically.

"You will never kill my parents. They're unstoppable together." Ryu announced proudly.

Etui bent down to Ryu and whispered in his ears. "I will enjoy breaking your hopes when they die in front of your eyes." Etui laughed when he saw the shocked look in Ryu's eyes.

> > > > > > > > >

"Kagome-sama forgive me, but I sense that something is not right." Miroku spoke.

"I sense it too, Miroku, but I'm still going. There is no way I'm leaving one of them behind. Etui has signed his death warrant." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you will not kill Etui. He is mine." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at his serious stare before objecting. "Ok, you can have him but I want a piece of him too."

"We've got a pup to save." Inuyasha reminded them.

"Etui will most likely try the same thing with us as he did to Kasheru. Can you erect a barrier Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Are you kidding? Of course." Kagome brought her hands up.

"Not now. Wait until the last moment. We need Etui to think he's won." Sesshoumaru laid out his plans.

> > > > > > > > >

"Get ready. They are here." He told his sorcerer.

The door opened and in came Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Momma, Daddy! You're here!" Ryu cried with excitement.

Kagome smiled. "We're here to take you home Ryu. You've suffered enough."

"Did you think it would be that easy, bitch?" Etui sneered at her. "Do it now!" the same bright light shot out only it was larger and almost blinding and it headed straight for the couple. Smoke clouded the room from the rocks that had been hit by the blast.

Kagome's voice rang out throughout the room. "Yes. I believe it is that easy." A pink lighting bolt shot out and struck his accomplice dead. "You see no one takes what is mine and gets away with it." The smoke began to clear. You could see Kagome's pink eyes thru the mist. "A barrier. I believe you realize what that is. You must have forgotten that although I am a demon, I harbor miko power within me." Kagome took a step forward.

"That is impossible. You couldn't have made a barrier so quickly." Etui said in disbelief.

"Give me my child," Kagome ordered.

"I don't take orders from those who are lesser that me. Ah!" Etui winced and grabbed his shoulder when a green whip came out of nowhere and hit him.

"You will do well to hold your tongue. Do not think you can insult my mate by your foolishness." Sesshoumaru stepped out into the open. "You forfeited your life when you accosted my pups. For that, you will die slowly." He nodded his head to Kagome, whose eyes returned to normal again. Kagome walked over to Ryu, broke his chains and picked him up and then walked back to Sesshoumaru's side. "Take him and leave. All of you."

"But you promised." Kagome whined.

"I promised nothing. Leave now or you will regret it," he warned.

Kagome could see in his eyes that he was saying that this would be a private moment and she nodded. "Let's go Inuyasha, Miroku." She said as she turned to leave out of the door they came in. Adark bluelightening bolt shot out from Kagome's shoulder.

"That was for Kasheru." Ryu little whispered before he passed out. Kagome turned around and looked at where it landed. Let's just say any higher and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to worry about killing his brother.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Leave now." He ordered quietly. Kagome nodded again and quickly ushered everyone out.

"Do you think kill me, Sesshoumaru? Your own brother?" Etui sneered.

"Silence! You are no brother of mine. You have no honor within yourself. I am disgusted that I share the same blood as you." Sesshoumaru spat.

"Well, yes. I could see why you would say that but Sesshoumaru, what of our mother? You were not disgusted when you learned that she tried to kill me. I spoke the truth that day. Father was a fool to make you the ruler of these lands."

"You spoke lies."

"Perhaps, but the woman did want me to choose my place. I had grown stronger and mother knew what I was planning to do. I was prepared to show who deserved the place of ruler even if I had to use force to do it."

"You killed her." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I killed the bandits too. They shot her with the arrow. Yes, it's all true. She did turn on me. She said she would never let me do it. I told her she couldn't stop me. She tried. That much is obvious, isn't it brother?" Etui smiled smugly despite the pain he felt from the wounds his brother and nephew inflicted upon him.

"Why did you run? If you wanted the lands that much, why not come after me then?" Sesshoumaru asked heatedly. 'The bastard was smiling because he killed their mother.'

"I told you. I didn't want to kill her but she forced me too. She called me ungrateful. She said that I got exactly what I deserved. How wrong she was. I ran because I knew you or Father would not understand. He did not see the need for me to be ruler." Etui pulled his katana from its sheath and ran toward Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru easily blocked it. Training without his brother, he picked up some things on his own. Sesshoumaru finally understood why his father gave him the Lands. "You would have made a dishonorable ruler. You did not need the lands. You wanted them. Anyone who wanted the Lands could not rule them, as they should be. It was your want for power that made him chose me. You had nothing to learn from them, whereas I had everything to learn."

They broke away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, brother, it is you who does not know what you are talking about. Father saw thru you. You were not what he wanted for his Lands." Sesshoumaru charged him. The men soon got into a heated battle of blades.

"This coming from a Youkai who carelessly slaughtered whole villages and murdered innocent people and demons alike. These things not even Jaken knows about. The way you mercilessly attacked your own brother because he shares your blood. Father wouldn't be pleased with the way you handled things."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not proceed to understand my reasons for my actions. It is of no concern to you." Sesshoumaru clashed with his brother and tripped him -a move that Kagome taught him- and stuck Tokijin at his brother's neck.

Etui laughed at him. "Father must be screaming from the heavens at the sight of his sons. What's the matter, little demon? Kill me. I know you want to. In my place will come more, you know this already. Rid yourself of this evil." Etui let out another hearty laugh. Sesshoumaru embedded his sword into Etui's neck just enough to see him bleed warning him to be quiet.

"You have no honor and no shame. You are truly a despicable being. You have no place in these lands. I praise Father for getting rid of you when he did. Your actions will not go unnoticed. You insult my family, my bloodline. You made a fool of my image and my mate's. For this I condemn you to death. Any last words? You would do well to speak wisely."

"Yes, I believe I do have something to say. If I were to be killed, I would have preferred it to be by you. But I don't think my time is up yet." Etui allowed his power to move to his fingertips and flow into a sharp blade, which he plunged into Sesshoumaru's side, successfully removing his sword and Sesshoumaru away from him. "Did you forget I had this power, dear brother?" Etui smiled smugly as he got up seeing the shocked look on Sesshoumaru's face while he clutched his side. "You may have the whip but I have the blades. Etui lunged at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru barely having time to block took at swipe at Etui with Tokijin missing by a hair.

"Did you honestly think I would let you beat me after all these years?" Etui asked. "Remember that I trained you when Father couldn't. You could never beat me no matter how strong you've gotten."

"Etui, you hold yourself too high. It is here that your reign will end." Sesshoumaru said as he dove at him again.

> > > > > > > > >

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Kagome said worried. She was stuck between staying outside like her mate asked and going in there to save him from his brother. She knew that if she went in there and something happened to her Sesshoumaru would be distracted giving Etui the upper hand. But she also knew that her staying here and not knowing what's happening was going to kill her eventually.

"Lady Kagome, please sit down. I'm sure that Sesshoumaru is fairing well against his brother." Miroku tried to assure her.

"Yeah. It's not like Sesshoumaru to lose a battle like this, even if it is his own brother." Inuyasha offered. He could tell Kagome was getting stressed.

"But what of he needs help? I know he's hurt," and then after a few minutes Kagome made up her mind. "I'm going in there after him." Kagome started walking toward the castle.

Inuyasha and Koga ran after her and grabbed her. "Kagome it's not wise that you would do that."

"Let me go. I have to help him. What if he's not fairing well against Etui? You know he trained him. I can't let my mate die like that." Kagome was thrashing and pulling and kicking but they would not let her go.

"Kagome, You can't be in there. This is a fight between brothers. If you interfere I doubt Sesshomaru would forgive you so easily." Koga informed her.

Kagome stopped struggling. "I know you're right." Kagome eased down to the ground. "I just don't want to see him die. He is so unsure that he would come out of it alive. Wait. Damn it, I forgot I'm a miko. How could I forget that?"

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Miroku asked a little worried.

"If I can't be there physically, Miroku, I can be there mentally. I can see thru Sesshoumaru's or Etui's eyes. Then I'll be able to know what happening."

"Would that affect them in battle?" Miroku asked.

"Not really. They may feel something but probably wave it off." Kagome got into a praying position and began to chant. Slowly she felt herself leave the field and down into the dungeon. She went into Sesshoumaru and saw thru his eyes that he was looking up at the ceiling. 'Why is he looking at the ceiling?' Kagome thought. Etui's blade came crashing down at the moment and Kagome broke the connection and cried out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Sesshoumaru. He was on the ground and Etui's blade came down on him and that's all I saw. Inuyasha, he might… "

Inuyasha grabbed her into his arms. "Shh! I know." 'Sesshoumaru, what's going on down there?'

Sesshoumaru blocked Etui's sword at the last minute with Tenseiga and pushed him away. 'What was that I felt?' Etui had run him thru just before he fell to the ground and was about to give the finishing blow.

"Sesshoumaru, you're as weak as you've always been. You came down here believing that you could beat me. Now look at you. On the ground barely protecting yourself. You disgust me. Here I am thinking that maybe I would have challenge seeing you train all that time, perfecting your useless talents and also learning something from a girl who used to be human. Father would be proud. Seeing as though you followed his footsteps while claiming you hated humans. And that half-breed brother of ours! What a family we've made!" Etui threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Sesshoumaru called on his power and out came his whip. He flung it at Etui who raised an eyebrow as he dodged it.

"That was too easy brother." Etui stalked toward him. Etui froze when Sesshoumaru's Tokijin imbedded his back.

"As I told you before, you hold yourself too high." Sesshoumaru got off the ground and stalked toward his brother. "You may have trained me in the beginning but I have learned much more than you could ever teach me." Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin out of Etui's back and brought it up to his hand. Taking it, Sesshoumaru pointed it to his brother's neck. "This is the end." Sesshoumaru glances to his right seeing Etui raise his arm. He switched Tokijin to his right hand and came down on the lower half of Etui's arm, ripping it from his body. Etui stumbled away from Sesshoumaru gripping his severed arm. "You are the one who is weak. You were weak then and you are weak now. I have found the things that Father had to make him strong while you are still struggling. You say that I am weak? Take a look at the situation. You are not in control. I am, as it should be. You looked for power and found sorrow. One must not search for power. It comes to you. You simply did not have it."

"Thank you for the speech but I do not need it. You are not the one in control. You never were. You played into my hands and now you will die." Etui laughed at the heat gaze Sesshoumaru shot at him. "Your wound. The one I gave you in the beginning at your side. My blades carry poison that spreads slowly so it doesn't kill quickly but with all the fighting I think it has sped up its process."

Sesshoumaru's knees buckled out from under and he fell to the floor. He looked at the wound and sure enough the poison made itself known by the green liquid covering the wound and mixing with his blood.

"Thank you my brother. Your mate is lovely. Pity I didn't get to meet her on better terms." Etui said thoughtfully as he stood up straight.

"You will not touch her." Sesshoumaru's whip sprang out and wrapped itself around Etui's neck. "You will die before you have the honor." The whip tightened it hold on his neck until it snapped. Sesshoumaru retracted his whip and let his hand fall. He knew he couldn't make it out of here alive but at least that bastard wouldn't either.

> > > > > > > > >

Kagome lurched forward from where she was standing clutching her chest. 'Oh no. Sesshoumaru!' She gathered up her strength and ran full speed to the castle.

Inuyasha was the first to notice and ran after her. "Kagome!" 'Something's not right.'

'No, no, no! Sesshoumaru, hang on. I'm coming. Please don't die.' When she reached the dungeon, she called out his name. "Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru lied still with his eyes closed but he wasn't dead yet. She had to work quickly. Kagome ran to his side and knelt down pulling his head into her lap. "Sesshoumaru, follow my voice. Come to me." She put her left hand on his head and her right on his wound. Her miko flared. Her body glowed. Slowly Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. Kagome sent her miko into him purifying the poison instead of him and closed his wound.

Sesshoumaru stared at his mate hovering over him with her eyes closed. He could see her tears mixing with the sweat of her body and called, "Kagome."

Kagome's eyes snapped opened. "Sesshoumaru!" She hugged him as best she could with him in her lap. "I was afraid I lost you."

"Have you little faith in me?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"What? Sesshoumaru, that's not it and you know it."

"Kagome!" Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up at the sound of her name. Inuyasha came rushing into the door with Koga following.

"Everything's fine Inuyasha. He's alive." Kagome assured him.

"You had me worry there for a minute Fluffy."

"Why, brother, I didn't know you cared." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome was helping him stand. He leaned on her for support.

Inuyasha looked around the room. "Wow. You really did a number on him."

Kagome looked to where Etui was laying and grimaced. "He deserved it. Let's go home." Inuyasha and Koga took Sesshoumaru from Kagome and helped him up to the surface.


	11. Wake Up

**Wake Up**

It has been a week and a half since the battle of Sesshoumaru and Etui. Sesshoumaru had his brother brought from the castle and buried in his family's graveyard. Then had the castle and all its contents burned to the ground except a book of spells Kagome asked him to keep.

It has been a week and a half since Kasheru has opened her eyes. She lies sleeping in her bed growing paler by the day. Not eating. Not moving. All day for this as week and a half it's been the same. Kagome sits vigil at her daughter's side fearing that she may wake up when she is not there. No one can figure out why she won't wake up. Kagome has tried reading her mind but it is block off. He daughter is literally gone from the world. Sota and Ryu come in and put in fresh flowers or read stories but Kasheru can hear nothing. She is not sick. They've check with every priestess, priest, monk, and demon with the power to heal. They've done exorcisms but nothing happens. Kagome has tried countless spells, chants and exhausted her own power to the point she sleeps for days to get her daughter to wake but nothing. Not even a stir.

Sesshoumaru comes in the night and watches over Kasheru after putting Kagome and the boys to bed. He talks to her and tells her the things that he would never say when she was awake and asks her to wake up. Sometimes Rin or Shippo or both would come and give both parents a day or so off.

Tonight is no different.

A knock came on the door. "Father? It's me, Shippo."

"Come in Shippo." Sesshoumaru rose from the chair he had been sitting in. "What is it?" He asked when Shippo closed the door behind him.

"I'm worried about you and mom and Kashe. I don't understand why we can't wake her up. The elders said that they know nothing about this. They don't know how to break it. They don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I wish she would wake up. This isn't her. She's like mom. She should be playing out in the sun. Laughing with us. Not laying here in bed unable to wake up." Shippo said on the verge of tears.

"Shippo, we must be strong for her. We haven't stop trying. I want her to wake as much as everyone. Maybe more. But she won't. That is why I sit here every night hoping that she will wake up one day. I don't understand anymore than you do. I have consulted with the best healers and we still haven't found out what was wrong with her." Sesshoumaru said desperately.

"I know I'm just scared. What if she never wakes?" Shippo cried.

Sesshoumaru then did something unexpected. He put his arms around Shippo in means of comfort. "We all are."

Rin knocked and opened the door. "Shippo? Are you in here?"

Sesshoumaru let go. "I'm here Rin."

Rin walked over to him. "The boys are asking for you. I think it's your turn to read them a story tonight." She smiled despite seeing his tears.

"It is. They wouldn't let me forget it all day. I'll see you later tonight, Father." He left when he saw Sesshoumaru nod his head.

Rin looked over at her sister. "No change?"

"Not even an eye movement." Sesshoumaru replied as he took his seat again.

Rin sat on the chair arm. "I don't get it papa. We've had the best of the best and there is still no change."

"I don't understand it either Rin."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she knocked on his room door. "Are you awake?"

He and Tamoko decided that he should stay in case something happened. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome tear streaked face. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"What else?"

"Do you need someone to stay with her tonight?" Inuyasha came out of his room and close the door.

"No. Sesshoumaru is doing that tonight. I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I want to take Kashe to my time."

"But you don't know if the well will work for you or her."

"The well still works for me. I just don't know about her. And being that the jewel is inside of me, I don't think that jewel shards will work for her."

"I see. You want to know if your time can help her since everything we've tried here has failed. Am I right?"

"Yes. I can't stand to see her like this. She grows paler everyday. I have to do something. I think I have failed her as her mother if I don't try everything in my power."

"So when are you going to talk to Sesshoumaru?"

"Tonight or tomorrow. Tonight. I can't wait until tomorrow. I've been thinking about this since this morning. My time is more advanced this yours. We have more medicine."

"Kagome, there is just one problem with that."

"What?"

"You're a demon and so is your family. Now as far as I'm concerned there are no demons in your time."

"That's right. We'll be the first in years, centuries even. Don't worry, Inuyasha. I learn a concealing spell from one of the books in the library. I've tried it a few times and it works." Kagome took a step back and chanted the spell and transformed hiding her demonic features. She looked as she did before she became a demon.

Inuyasha was shocked. She was right. It did work. "You look human again."

"That's the plan. Come with me when I talk to Sesshoumaru. You can go to her room. I'll be just a minute. I'm going to say goodnight to the boys."

Inuyasha knocked on Kasheru's door. "Come in Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked in and close the door behind him. "How is it going in here?"

"Silent as ever."

"How are you doing, Sess?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Kagome here. She wanted me to come with her to talk to you about Kashe."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Why would she need you to talk to me?"

"I don't know. Who knows why she thinks up the things she do? You sleep next to her at night and you still haven't figured it out."

Right on cue Kagome comes in. "Oh. You're already here. Cool. Sesshoumaru-"

"Kagome, why have you asked Inuyasha here to talked to me?"

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru. I want to talk about Kasheru. I want to take her to my time and see if they can help her there." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. You didn't even listen to reason."

"I don't need to. I saw your time and I do not want her there. It is not safe."

"Why not? Because we're demons? Is that why? What if I told you that I've found a way to conceal our features?" Kagome said angrily.

"There isn't a way to do that. I have looked for one and there is not." Sesshoumaru said just as intense.

"I have found one." Kagome chanted and her body changed before his eyes. "Do you see now? I can do it to Kasheru. We will be fine. I want to do this for her Sesshoumaru. I feel like this is all we have left."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her. 'She looks so human.' "Fine. If it can work for all of us then we can go."

"Thank you Sess."

"But if it doesn't we are to stay here."

"I understand." Kagome walked over to her daughter and place a hand on her forehead and chanted. They all walked as Kasheru's marks vanished and her hair turned black like Kagome's. She was the spitting image of her mother right down to the smallest hair. "It works Sesshoumaru."

"I can see that. How long will it last?"

"I think it depends on how long you chant. This will probably last about half an hour."

"Fine. What is this chant?"

Kagome smiled and began to teach him.

The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone thru the well to tell her mother, grandpa and Sota the story and what to expect. They went back thru the well to gather up the boys, Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru holding Kasheru. One by one Kagome took the children thru the well and left them for the other. When everyone was thru, Kagome gathered them up and walked out of the well house. Her mother came outside to greet her new family. One by one Kagome introduced each to their grandmother.

"Mom, I'll start from the oldest. These two are Shippo and Rin. They are a year apart, with Shippo being the oldest of the two." Rin and Shippo bowed low to their elders.

"There will be none of that here." Kagome's mother said as she walked toward both them and pulled each one into a hug. "This is how we say 'hello' here."

Kagome giggled at the shocked look on Shippo's face but smiled at the warm smile Rin held. "Mom, these two are Sota and Ryuzo."

"Well, they are some interesting children Kagome. I'd love to meet them."

"What?" Kagome looked down to see two empty spaces in front of her and heard Sota (the older one) cry, "Mom!"

Kagome, her mom and the others rushed inside to see two silver strand heads sitting on top of her brother.

"Who are they? They just came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"They are your nephews, Sota and Ryuzo." Kagome informed them.

"You named him after me?" Sota cocked his head to the side at his namesake.

"I hope you don't mind because I can't change it." Kagome said.

"No, it's cool. I like it. I have my very own namesake." He said as he removed the twins off his torso and got up. "Now who's who?"

"Well, -"

The twin on the right said, "I'm Sota and this is my brother, Ryuzo."

"Cool stuff."

"Kagome, is that her?" Her ji-chan said from the corner in the kitchen.

Kagome nodded sadly. "Yes, Her name is Kasheru. She looks just like her uncle Inuyasha." Kagome happily replied, pushing down the blanket from her face.

"Well, who's staying?" Her mother asked softly.

"Well, they were all kinda hoping to stay for dinner, and then Inuyasha was going to come back and take Shippo and Rin to Keade's village."

"Oh, wonderful. I was beginning to wonder how we were going to fit all of them. Well I guess the boys could have Sota's room and Sota could stay with your grandfather and you and Sesshoumaru could have my bed with Kasheru and Rin could have your bed."

"Oh mom. I couldn't take your bed. Where would you sleep?" Kagome asked.

"It wouldn't have been a bother. I could have slept on the couch."

"No way. Shippo and Rin are going back after dinner."

"Fine Kagome. Well, I guess I should get started on dinner. I'm thinking we'll be feeding horses tonight."

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes a bit. "She didn't mean anything by it Sesshou, she just meant that the children would eat a lot and believe me, they will."

"Shippo, will take your brothers outside to play?"

"Sure momma. Come on Ryuzo, Sota." He grabbed their hands as soon as they ran past him.

"Sesshoumaru, come on. Let's put her down." Kagome led Sesshoumaru up to her room and he laid Kasheru on the bed.

"What are the healers like here?"

"Well, they're called doctors and they all specialize in different fields. What we're going to take her to see is someone called a pediatrician. They are doctors for children. Hopefully, we can figure out what's wrong with her there." Kagome brushed her daughter's bangs off of her forehead and sighed.

"What is it?"

"It's just that what if we can't find out what's wrong? What if she can't wake up or worse, what if… she doesn't want to wake up?" Kagome let her tears fall and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you question so much? We will wait and see and then if nothing happens you can start your what ifs but not before. Are we clear?" Sesshoumaru pulled back to looked at her face and she nodded. "Good. Your mother's coming."

"I know." Sure enough, a knock came on the door and her mother's head peeked in. "Hi mom."

"Hi 'Gome. I was wondering how you were going to hide your… features. You can't very well walk out there with ears like Spock and claws like an animal's. The doctors will either be scared or worry about your sanity."

"I've got it covered mom. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru chanted together and everyone changed. They had found a way to say the chant once a make everyone transform. It kept them up till dawn but it was worth it.

Kagome's mother's eyes opened a full inch and a half wider than normal when she looked at her daughter and her son-in-law. Kagome looked as her mother remembered her at the beginning of her journey, but Sesshoumaru, while also sporting black hair, had hazel eyes with gold specks in them. (Once you're hot you never can be just like everyone else. I love hazel eyes on any man. On Sesshou they're even better.)"I wonder what the children look like." Kagome and her mother had a well-needed laugh.

Well, her mother did find out what they looked like. Shippo's red hair took on a darker shade and his eyes held their bright green color with hints of brown. The twins had jet-black hair with Ryuzo sporting gold eyes and Sota hazel. Her mother saw Kasheru before going downstairs and thought she looked exactly like Kagome as a girl.

'They look so human.' Kagome's mother thought. 'There is nothing that spells demon on them. No claws, fangs, markings. Perfectly human.' Kagome's mother did not like the way they looked now. They looked human but they were not. She found that she love they way they looked like before they changed. "Kagome, can you change everyone back? You look so much better as you truly are."

"I think so too. I mean, I enjoy seeing myself as I once was but it not who I am anymore. I'm sorry but I can't change them back either. We have to wait until the spell wears off." Kagome explained when her mother's face turned sad.

"Oh. Well, how long will that be?"

"Probably a half an hour at the most."

"Oh wait. We should take a picture as you are now and when the spell wears take another. That way I can see the way you look both ways. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I guess mom. Let me get the kids." Kagome walked outside and called the boys and asked Sesshoumaru to come down but he wasn't having it so they all took the picture in Kagome's room with Kasheru in Kagome's lap and Ryu and Sota in Sesshoumaru's. A half hour later, they did the same thing only with lighter hair and eyes.

After dinner Kagome went upstairs to check on Kashe when she heard her fretting in her sleep. Kagome went quickly to her side and put a hand on her cheek. "Kami, you're burning up." Kagome pulled the sheets down off her daughter moving form. When the sheets were completely off Kasheru's body began to glow and then flamed. Kagome mentally called Sesshoumaru and he was there in seconds.

"What happened?" He roared as he watch her moved for the first time since she'd fallen under.

"I don't know. I came to check on her and she was moaning in her sleep and moving and when I touched her she was burning up." Kagome cried desperately.

"Mama?" Sota and Ryu were standing in the doorway with glowing eyes; Ryu's blue and Sota's black.

"Boys, stay there." Kagome screamed

"She's calling to us." Sota insisted.

Kagome turned to look at them. "She's what?"

"She's calling us. She wants our help." Ryu restated.

"How is it that you are talking to her when your mother couldn't?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind Kagome.

"She didn't call for me." Kagome spoke for them. "She-" Kasheru screamed and miko flared so bright it lit the entire room.

"We must calm her down. Come in here Ryu, Sota." When they were in from of him he said, "Help your sister."

"Yes Father." They replied in unison. They walked to their mother's bedside and grabbed Kasheru's right hand in their left hands. "Kashe, we're here. What do you want us to do?" Their eyes flared brighter. "We will… Hurry Kashe… Stop her." They both cried out and fell to the floor.

Sesshoumaru as clueless as Kagome asked, "What happened?"

Kagome snapped out of her shock and moved to the as quickly as she could, sidestepping Sesshoumaru. She rolled each boy to their backs and check to see if they were still breathing. "They're asleep." She reached over to check Kasheru. "She's alive as well. Question is: what happened between them?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru's confused and slightly angry eyes.

'She didn't hear a word I said.' Sesshoumaru commented dejectedly.

"Sesshoumaru, did you heard me? We won't know anything until at least one of them wakes up. Can you please get Sota for me and take him to my brother's room?" Kagome asked desperately.

Since the event happened, neither child had moved from their sleeping forms. For Kagome it had been over an hour of driving herself insane. She cried for the better part of that hour, still unable to reach her daughter. Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone sat in Sota's room to keep watch over their sons. Another hour rolled by before one of them moved.

"Mama?" Sota called weakly.

"I'm here, Sota." Kagome reassured him. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Like I got hit by uncle Yasha when we were fighting." Then his voice turned serious. "Mama, we have to take Kashe back."

"But Sota we have to get her check out here. We explained why we were here earlier."

"But mama, Kashe won't make it if we stay. She gets weaker by hour she stays here."

"Did Kasheru tell you that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sota turned to his father. "Yes, papa. She needed me and Ryu to tell you that she had to go back. She has to be where she was born. Etui didn't just take control of her; he put another soul in her. Now, she has to fight the soul for control of her body. The blast Kashe took in the castle allowed the soul to release itself from the prison Kashe put it in. Please, daddy, Kashe has to go back or she has no chance."

Sesshoumaru frowned at his son's title for him but had made up his mind. "Kagome, there seems to be no choice."

"But Sess, what if it's wrong?"

"Sota, did Kasheru speak to you directly?"

"Yes, father."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "We're going back. Now." Sesshoumaru got up walked out the room. He wanted to make sure Inuyasha had Rin and Shippo ready so that when they got back through the well they could leave.

Kagome hung her head and cried.

"Mama, this is the only way." Ryu said.

Kagome stared up at him; not only because she didn't know he had awoken yet but also because what she heard was Kasheru's voice speaking to her. "Kashe?"

"Mom, I can't hold on much longer. Etui made me drink a potion that smelled of sage and lavender. I need to go back to where I was born to stop this evil soul. I need to be connected. I need your help mama. This soul is very strong and it wants my body. I need you to get a spell that forces the soul out of the body." Ryuzo (Kasheru) explained.

"But Kashe, what would happened to you if that happened?" Kagome cried.

"Mama, the only way we find that out is if we try," Sota commented quietly.

"Kagome, what have you got to lose? The one you're trying to save is telling you to do this. Maybe you should trust her." Her mother said. She had gone upstairs to picks some clothes to wash and saw that Kasheru was glowing, literally glowing a light blue color. She had gone down to the kitchen to tell Sesshoumaru but couldn't find him so she went to Kagome and saw that she was talking to her daughter, or rather her daughter was talking to her, through Ryuzo.

Kagome looked toward Sota's room door. "Momma, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, 'Gome, to tell you that maybe you should heed your daughter's advice. I did once and look at how happy everyone is." Her mother lectured.

"What are you saying, momma?"

"Take a chance, Kagome. Trust your daughter. Take her back." Kagome's mother walked away from the door.

"Mama, Kashe said she had a spell over her and that is why it's so hard to get the soul out. Etui made it so neither of them could leave. She's been trying to break the spell since she left the castle."

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute." Kagome got up and walked out the room. Sesshoumaru had just come back from the feudal era and she was going to meet him. "Sess, I spoke to her."

"She called to you?"

"Well, no but she spoke to me from Ryu. She told me a lot of things. Sess, we're going back." She finally made her decision.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Etui did more than take control of her. Remember when we thought that Etui brought out her darker side? Well, he didn't." Kagome face turned grave. "Sesshoumaru, he put a soul in her and then he put up a barrier around her so that neither soul could get out."

Sesshoumaru eyes glowed red. 'Even from the grave you seek to haunt me.'

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru. She's trying to break the spell. She wants us to cast out both souls." Kagome looked at him seriously.

"But then she may not be able to return if she can cast out this other." He rationalized.

"I know. She thinks it may be the only way, with the barrier on her and all."

"Are you going to do it?"

'He's asking me for a decision? He's really scared then.' Kagome thought. "Well, I don't think we really have a choice. If we don't do it, then Kashe could very well die, but if we do, she might not be able to return to her body. I think we should trust our daughter. We should do it."

"You had better be right."

Together, they went back and the house. Kagome got Kasheru and Sesshoumaru carried the boys. They bid her mother goodbye and met Inuyasha on the other side of the well. They stayed the night at Kaede's village, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. Kaede looked over Kasheru and agreed that there was a strong spell on her and put together some herbs to help weaken it.

The next morning, the family started back to their home. Kasheru had been restless the whole trip. Her body would glow and grow hot and her power would seep from her so much that Sesshoumaru couldn't carry her anymore. They arrived at their home thankfully everything was still the same way it was. It seems Jaken was good for one thing. Tarioko had been waiting at the door for them and they deposited the twins on her and another servant.

They went straight the birthing room, where Kasheru, Sota and Ryuzo had been born. They laid her in the middle of the room on the bed and it was then that her power flared brightly.

"Kagome, do you know the spell of casting out souls?" Sesshoumaru asked in earnest.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sesshoumaru, what if it doesn't work? You know there are tons of souls around her just waiting for a body. What if she can't make it back-"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand, completely silencing her and said, "Do not start with your what ifs. Kagome, this is the only way. Say the damn spell and get it over with. When both souls are out, put a barrier around her body."

"Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru gave her silence for a moment and then said, "No, but I don't have a choice and neither do you."

Kagome sighed and began her chant. A series of words followed, flowing in and out of each other. Kagome's voice was soft and mesmerizing; so low that it was almost inaudible. Sesshoumaru focused on Kagome's face. Her eyes were close leaving her lashes spread across her skin and her small mouth moving slowly; pronouncing each word clearly. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his daughter. Her eyes were closed as well. He could clearly see that the soft coloring of blue around her body had been growing in color and size. It had been growing darker by the minute and was now a cerulean blue. Sesshoumaru looked between his mate and his child. Kagome's power had also come out and started to grow in size and color.

Kasheru began to rise into a sitting position. Kagome stopped chanting and waited. Kasheru's power flared twice before her body went limp and Kagome quickly put up a barrier around her. This told Sesshoumaru that both souls had been forced out but where they were now he didn't know.

"Kasheru, you have ten minutes." Kagome voice came hard in the silence. Kagome hoped she took heed to her warning. Even with her barrier up she couldn't stop the body from dying on it's own.

Kasheru knew her parents couldn't hear her or see her but she nodded her thanks anyway, and then proceeded to look for the little invader. She found still pretending to look like her.

"Are you still trying to get rid of that of which you are?" the little soul sneered.

"If you were me, then we wouldn't have split when we came from my body. But in seeing that we have, it is clear to me that you are not me. You are another plan Etui conjured up to make me his slave. Tell me, lost soul, what is it you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want what all souls want; a body. One as powerful as yours… and I shall have it now!" It screamed as it lunged for Kasheru.

Kasheru dodged it easily enough. She had always been more powerful as a soul alone than in a body, being that she, her mother and brothers harbor spiritual powers. "You would need more strength than that to defeat me." Kasheru molded her power into a powerful sword and watched as the little soul did that same. "Let us end it now." Kasheru went after her.

"Tarioko please let us go." Sota cried as he struggled against her for the fifth time. "We have to go the birthing room right now."

"No, you may not, princes. I was instructed to keep you two here in your room and that is exactly what I plan to do."

"But Kashe won't back to her body in time." Sota cried.

Tarioko stood still in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Momma had to cast out Kasheru soul to get the other soul out. Kasheru is battling the soul now for her body." Ryu explained for her.

"But now that her soul is out, her body's time is running out. Not even momma can preserve it in a barrier. All the soul has to do is waste time and deliver a blow so strong that it would take Kashe some time to recover and move into her body. If that happens, Kashe won't be able to get her body back." Sota finished.

"If it is originally the princess' body, then why shouldn't she be able to return?"

"It may have something to do with relative. The soul battling Kasheru is the soul of Father's mother. Etui knew what he was doing. Father's mother died before her time. It's only natural for her to want to return to living. Her soul hasn't been able to rest. If Kashe doesn't make it back to her body in time…" Ryuzo trailed off.

"How did you get this information?"

"They told us."

"What make you sure that Kasheru won't make it back to her own body?"

Sota sighed in frustration. 'This is getting us nowhere. She just keep asking us more questions.' "Look, we don't have time to talk about this now. Mom has already released Kashe's soul. She has less than ten minutes. We have explained enough. The rest will have to wait until later. Sorry Tarioko." Sota used his power to freeze her in place in case she tried to stop them again. "Come on Ryu."

Kasheru floated in the corner breathing hard. 'I don't get it. I'm supposed to be stronger than her but it seems like we're evenly matched. Also, as the minutes go by, I can feel the pull of my body dimming. I have to hurry.' Kasheru looked the soul opposite of her.

"It seems that this isn't what you expected. Your spiritual powers mean nothing as long you are dying with your body. I too can feel its pull lessen but it does not affect my strength because it is not originally mine. You grow weaker by the second, Kashe give up. " Her grandmother's soul spoke. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me as you are."

"Not a chance in hell, Lady. What do you take me for? I'm not going to let you have MY body. Yes, maybe the tables have evened out, I'm not going quit." Kasheru yelled. "Besides, you died a long time ago. Killed by your son. You should stay dead and join him in hell."

"Such harsh words from a little girl. No doubt from that half breed parasite."

"Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha and don't you dare speak about him with such lies." Kasheru's eyes flashed and her voice was deadly calm and cold.

"Ah, so there is some of Sesshoumaru in you." The soul smiled.

"You're wasting time." Kasheru lunged at her again.

While they were battling in the air, Kagome and Sesshoumaru waited on the ground unable to either and then almost at the same time turned to the door as two small boys pushed their way in the room. "Kashe, we're here." Ryuzo shouted.

"Yes, and now explain yourselves." Sesshoumaru said as he stared at his sons.

"Um, Sota will." Ryuzo replied as he pushed his brother forward.

"Uh, Father, momma, we're here to help Kasheru. As you know, her body is dying, but what you may not know is that while her body is dying, so is her strength. She's not going to be able to last against grandmother any longer." Sota explained uncomfortable under Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Kagome broke concentration on the energy level in the room when she was floored by what Sota just said. "Grandmother?"

"Yes. Father's mother is the one battling Kasheru for her body." Ryu explained.

The only indication that Sesshoumaru reacted at all was the widening of his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"She told us." 'Do we have to go through this again?' Sota thought suddenly annoyed.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he turned his eyes to the air. "That explains one thing. Now for other, what are you doing here?"

"We have come to help."

"With what exactly?" Kagome raised a brow.

"With Kashe strength. You couldn't help her because you don't know what to do. She told us how and that is why we are here."

'What are they doing? Why is mom and dad keeping them from doing that?' Kasheru floated down to her parents and stood in front of them. Of course, they couldn't see of hear her but her brothers could. It was they who were staring at her. "Why aren't you doing it?"

"They won't let us, Kashe. They think we'll get in the way."

"Kashe?" Kagome gasped and looked in the direction her were.

"Please, Sota get through to them. I am hardly strong enough now to fight her head on. I have less than two minutes. If this doesn't happen, momma will be raising father's mother."

Sota relayed Kasheru's message to their parents and they looked somewhat shocked, but relented, nodding their approval. "Arigato Mother, Father." Sota and Ryuzo clasped their hands together and closed their eyes. Together, they release their spiritual power and let flow into Kasheru. Time was running out. Kasheru, feeling stronger by the second, released a powerful beam at her grandmother's soul.

Sota was breathing heavy and was very close to passing but before her did he whispered, "Hurry Kashe." His world went black.

With that last amount of strength Kasheru used, she was struggling to get back to her body.

A large gust of energy swept through the room, knocking everyone who was standing to their backs. Kasheru's body began to glow and then went limp. Kagome stood up and saw a rise and fall of her daughter's chest. She gave a sigh. "Well, we know that a soul resides inside, but which one." She cast a glance to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had stood as well, but hadn't been looking at her. He was looking at the bright light in the air. He watched as it floated down to him and stopped. "Okaa-san."

"Hai, my son. Your Otou-san was right about you. You have become a fine ruler."

"Okaa-san, but how?" Now, Sesshoumaru was taking some things out of Kagome's book but he was utterly speechless and barely managed to get out those few words.

"Your daughter made it so. Though, I don't think she realized that she did it. My soul has been restless my son, but now I can rest. Your brother has finally paid his price. I can be at peace." She then turned to her daughter. "Kagome, you have made a fine impact on my son and for that I bow to you." The soul bowed. "You have filled his heart where he can be at peace as well."

"Arigato, My Lady." Kagome bowed as well.

"Take care of them. My grandsons will be great with the right guidance. Kasheru, my granddaughter, she will be greater than any of us has seen in ages before your father, Sesshoumaru. Both of them. Take care of Kasheru especially. She is very fragile still. Be gentle but firm." With that, she lifted off into the air and disappeared with a flash of light.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kagome said with a light chuckle. "Wait did she just say both of them? Is that our future? To have another girl?"

"A very close future." Sesshoumaru said as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You are with child, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him wide eye. "What!"


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nine months later.

Kagome had indeed given birth to another girl. Her name was Tsuyoi after her grandmother. Tsuyoi had surprised her mother when she came along looking like Kagome, as human and demon. Her hair was as black as a night without its natural light. Her markings were the same as Kagome's, black. Her eyes surprised everyone who saw her. They were Kagome's human color; a cerulean blue. What surprised everyone even more was that she did not gain the crescent moon across her brow. All of their children had the symbol of their heritage but little Tsuyoi.

The answer to her youngest daughter's appearance came rather quickly to Kagome. All of her children had gained the symbol of their lineage across their brow because they were all in line for the title of Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Clearly, little Tsuyoi will not be in that line. Her job would be better than that Kagome assumed because her Miko power seemed a lot stronger than Kasheru's or the twins', maybe even her own. So just what was Tsuyoi supposed to do?

Kagome pushed that question aside for later times and moved on to Kasheru. As the years went by, Kasheru buckled down and accepted more responsibilities then needed. The girl really showed promise in being the next ruler of this land. Sesshoumaru even said it himself. Kagome was amazed. Her daughter had learned the meaning of responsibility so quickly. Most of the day, if she were not with her siblings or her uncle Inuyasha, she would be found in her father's study, alone or with him. She was eager to learn about their lands and how it came to be theirs. Sesshoumaru couldn't have been more proud and taught his daughter all he knew.

At this Kagome moved to her sons. She wished that the twins would show promise instead of causing mischief everywhere. Everyday, her boys were up to something new. 'I would kill them if they weren't my children.' Kagome thought and then smiled. She could never do that. They may be bad at times but most of time, they were very sweet pups. Kagome remembered the flowers they pick for her when she told them about Mother's Day. Kagome had instantly forgiven them of their wrongful deeds that morning. They tied Jaken to a tree by the edge of the castle walls. It turned out that not only had they tied him, but they glued him as well. 'That poor toad.' Kagome thought with a grimace. 'The things he suffered. I can't imagine how he survived all of the children, especially my twins.' One day Kagome said that if they continued their rotten streak they were going to be sorry in the end.

Sesshoumaru took the twins every afternoon to the dojo when they were seven, where he 'trained' them. At least that is what he called it. This training went on for years and every time he was finished, Ryuzo and Sota came out with bumps, bruises and scrapes. Of course, they would be healed by the next afternoon to get new ones. Before then he would just confine them to their rooms or have caretakers watch their every move. She knew Sesshoumaru enjoyed his little game with them by the way he would smile at her as if he held a secret when they came back to castle. He got to punish them while training them. However, they soon realized that the less they did, the easier the training. Alas, all good things come to an end.

Sesshoumaru put them in the Western army as temporary soldiers when they turn thirteen. The day filled with endless training from dawn to sunset, continuous patrolling and no young maidens to gaze upon. They were beginning to think that training with their father had been easier. The life of a soldier was brutal torture.

'Shippo thought the same thing.' She laughed out loud as she remembered when he came home. Shippo came back one day saying that his training was finished and took a spot as Lieutenant General in Sesshoumaru's army after sparring with the Taiyoukai for it. Sesshoumaru had promised him that if he had fought well enough than he would have the spot. Shippo knew he couldn't beat him but he had him on the defensive a few times. In other words, Shippo had to lay in bed for day before Sesshoumaru came to him and said, "Report to me in the morning." Shippo had been none to pleased when he heard that he would be looking over not only the lands all that go with it, but his trouble making brothers as well. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear of his argument, so he settled in to overseer his brothers.

Rin married a human villager inside of Kaede's village. The wedding took place in Rin's favorite garden in palace. Sesshoumaru granted her every wish, whim, thought, want in that one event. After all, it's not everyday that you give your first daughter away. Rin wore a white dress that Kagome brought from her time along with her mother, brother and Ji-chan. Sesshoumaru gave her a tiara with a topaz in the middle that hung down to the middle of her forehead. Around her neck, Rin wore a locket that Kagome gave her for a birthday she had years ago. She refused to remove it for the wedding. The locket contained a picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome with baby Tsuyoi on one side and on the other Rin took a picture with her brothers, Shippo, Ryuzo and Sota and her sister, Kasheru during one of their many visits to the future. Kasheru and Tsuyoi were the flower girls and Ryuzo and Sota as the ring bearers.

Tsuyoi blossomed with love and care. She grew into a beautiful young lady of fourteen. It was then she made the news that she would have to make trip to see a powerful priestess. She said that she had something she had to do and that she could not explain more than that. She said that she was born to be a protector, nothing more. Kagome relented, knowing that if she didn't it would happen anyway. Sesshoumaru was not as giving. He demanded answers as to how she would know all of this and why did she have to go see a priestess when one was in the palace itself. Tsuyoi said that she knew because that is what her grandmother whispered to her in her passing to the next world. Sesshoumaru relented as well, realizing how much of a role his mother had played in their children's lives. He sent Shippo and a hand full of guards to keep her safe on the journey. She returned every few months.

Their lives seem to be easier now, even with their growing family, now numbering in eight. The last had just been born two years after Tsuyoi's leaving. Hajime and Hikari were born three years apart. Hikari was born just before Tsuyoi's announcement sported black hair with silver streaks and gold eyes. She had two black stripes on each side of her face and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Hajime sported white hair with black streaks. His eyes swirled with silver and gold. His markings were black, stripes and all.

Now here they were five hundred years in the making. Except one. Rin. Kagome wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Even after all this time, it pained her to think of the girl she loved as her oldest daughter. Rin wanted to die as a mortal would even after that had figured a way to slow her aging to that of a youkai. They buried her over four hundred years ago next to Kaede-baba, Tamoko, Miroku and Koharu.

All her children were grown up. They had taken jobs in the business Sesshoumaru started a century ago, with Kasheru being CEO. Kasheru started her own business a decade ago dealing with diseases in the world. Her business was thriving and made more progress than any other like it.

"Mommy, come in here. Daddy's going to be on in a few minutes." Hikari told her mother.

As she gazed upon her youngest daughter, she smiled. Hikari still called her mommy even after all these centuries. 'No matter how old you get, Kashe, you'll always be my little girl and the true heiress to the throne.' Kagome walked out of the garden and into their palace.

Owari.

\\\\\\

Ah, it's over but don't forget to review. Time to break out the champagne. It's been some crazy months. Things just wouldn't work out until they absolutely had to. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. All my stories have put me through hell and I'm sorry it took so long to write these chapters. Now I figured since I was ending one story with the other not too far behind, I could start another. It's called:

Saving me

Summary: Sesshoumaru sat by for many years watching as the bright girl slowly turned to quiet, somber young lady. Now he decides that he cannot allow her to lose herself completely but in saving her, would he ultimately end up saving himself?

Here's a little preview of the first chapter:

Chapter 1: In the past…

"Come on, Sesshou-kun." Five-year-old Kagome cried happily to eight-year-old Sesshoumaru as they ran through the park. "Let's get the good swings before anyone else does."

"I'm coming Kagome. We have to wait for Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he looked back for his half brother, who would be turning five in a few days. "Come on Inuyasha. You're so slow."

"I'm coming already. " Inuyasha replied as he ran as fast as he could with his small legs.

Unnoticed by the children, their parents looked on smiling. Kagome's mother looked laughed as she watched Inuyasha struggle to keep up with the two other bouncing children and laid a hand on her ever-growing stomach. "In a few more months, there's going to be an addition to this little picnic tradition. "

Three years ago, Mika Higurashi literally ran into Taki Takeda. Rushing out the store to find her ever-adventurous two-year-old daughter, Kagome. One minute she was there and the next, call security. It just so happens that Taki was on her way to the security's office to look for her ever-walking-away-and-getting-lost son, Sesshoumaru. They decided to go there together and on the way, Mika heard a "Mommy!" come from the courtyard on the right of her. Right there sitting in the chairs, were her black haired daughter, Kagome and Taki's five-year-old, silver haired son, Sesshoumaru.

The women scolded their children in what seemed like the eightieth time for them each. They planned a picnic for Saturday afternoon so the whole family could meet since Kagome and Sesshoumaru seem to be hitting it off so well. Thus it began. The weekend picnics no matter what the others had to do. The men would rather spend a week in the cold than object so they were brought into it as well.

"Kagome is going to run those boys into the ground if she keeps this up." Inutaisho Takeda said chuckling. "Where does that girl get so much energy?" He added as he looked over at Daisuke Higurashi.

"Oh, you're not asking me. It is a wonder how a girl can keep up so much energy while the boys are trailing behind her." The group broke out in laughter.

"Leave her alone. She's practicing for later times when she has to run from the boys asking for her hand." Taki Takeda commented smiling.

"Let's not bring that up again." Daisuke said mock horror. The last time they did, the women ended up talking about whom to betroth Kagome to. He was not ready for that kind of talk yet.

On the swings, Kagome sat between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha without a care in the world. They had a race seeing who go the highest and the fastest. Sesshoumaru was the winner as usual but Kagome swore that was only because he was older. Poor Inuyasha came in last behind Kagome as usual.

"Sesshou-kun, what does 'betrothed' mean?" Kagome looked up at him curiously.


End file.
